Rules
by UnicornVine
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy have rules. What happens when Hermione starts to cross the line they agreed on? Things get a little grey... Warnings of Smut and Language. MA.
1. Fighting

Draco slammed her office door behind him. "Please explain to me what just happened in there?"

"I don't know what you mean?" Hermione moved into the office and around her desk.

"Do you have an inability to follow direction?"

"Excuse me?" She dropped the paperwork she was holding onto the desk with a thump turning round to glare at him.

"Or is it that you think the rules don't apply to you?" He continued, folding his arms over his chest and glaring right back at her.

"I follow the rules." She said sitting down on her desk chair and leaning back.

"Yes you do. When you feel they apply to the situation but when you think you're right you just do whatever the fuck you want."

"You can't talk to me like that!"

He continued not caring about her comment. "Maybe your status as the golden child makes you feel invincible but in this office I'm your boss and you cannot undermine me like that in front of our clients!"

She stood up and moved round her desk, "I really think your taking this..."

"No I'm not Hermione." He held up his hand and cut her off. She could see he was shaking slightly. He really must be angry with her.

"Look what harm did it do, I got the deal. They signed the paperwork. It's done." She said plainly and calmly to him.

"That still doesn't take away from the fact that you did something I explicitly told you not to!" He stepped towards her.

"There's nothing wrong with me taking a client out for dinner is there?"

"No there isn't. In fact it's something I've always supported you doing. It builds relationships. It build trust..." he took a deep breath before continuing, "but what I do not support you doing is telling them insider information about our competitors to sway their opinion. I told you that in confidence!" He pointed a finger at her and glared as if wanting to burn a hole straight through her head.

"Double standards! Don't come at me like the innocent party here. You'd have done the same in my situation!"

"I absolutely disagree! Jack's is my friend, whether he works for a competitor or not I would not have betrayed him like that!"

"Oh really!"

"Yes really!"

"What about Millicent Bulstrode..?"

She'd got him there and he was silent. No doubt choosing his words carefully. "What about her?" He said stepping back and crossing his arms over his chest again.

"Don't act coy with me Draco! You fucked her to get her fortune invested in this business when you knew Jack liked her! So don't tell me you haven't crossed some sort of line before. This is business and you'd do anything to get ahead."

"That was a year ago! And I didn't fuck her... I let her suck my dick, there's a big difference!"

"Oh spare me the semantics!" She sat back against the desk loving the way he was back-tracking, trying to find a way of talking himself out of this and turning it back on her. It excited her to watch him squirm at her words even though the thought of Millicent's mouth round his dick made her sick.

"Just because she decided to invest in my business just meant she smart and knows I can give her a big return. The dick-sucking wasn't even involved in her decision making process."

She rolled her eyes. He was unbelievable. "Yes I'm sure that's what it is. Not the fact that whenever she sees you she's practically on her knees mouth open hoping you'll slip it in again! You took advantage of her feelings for you and used it to get ahead!"

"Don't change the subject. This is about you not me. Just because Bevan wants to fuck you, does not mean he will keep that secret you told him, to himself. You could have ruined everything we've been working towards for the past 5 months!"

"But I didn't! I know what I'm doing!"

"I don't give a shit!" He was right in her face now and breathing heavily. She could smell the anger on him. It tasted like heaven. "I tell you to do something, you do it! I tell you not to do something, you don't do it!"

She stepped right up into his face and shouted right back. I'm not listening to this! I've got things to do." She turned her back on him and went to move back round her desk. Before she could go any further he gripped her wrist and pulled her back round to face him. She looked between his grip on her wrist and his face. His jaw was set in a firm line and his pupils dilated. A fire roaring in his eyes.

"You will listen to this because I'm your fucking boss! I swear Hermione, if you do this again my hand will be forced."

"Forced to what!?" She yanked her arm away and squared up to him trying not to think about what his hands could do.

"Forced to let you go."

"You couldn't afford to lose me! Plus the board love me, and it's their say on whether I'd leave, not yours!" She had him again. They did love her. All six of them. She was beautiful and she was good at what she did. She made them all very rich and they loved her for it. That's why she struggled to keep their roaming hands at bay at the work functions. There was only one set of hands she let do anything to her since the Christmas party four months ago. And she was addicted to the way they made her feel.

He was calmer now and spoke softly at her eliciting great annoyance from her end. "You will fuck up one day and I'm not going to stop you from being pulled under the bus when it happens."

She wanted him to be angry. She liked the way he looked when he was angry. Flushed and wide eyed. He turned to leave her office so she pushed him again.

"Fuck you." She spat. He halted with his hand on the door handle.

"You'd like that wouldn't you." He spoke softly again. In a different voice that sent ripples through her chest and warmth between her thighs. Ignore him. Not this... not now.

"You're unreal, Draco." She said as calmly as possible deciding to put more distance between them.

"You bet I am..." He purred.

"Get out of my office." She said as she sat down behind her desk not daring to look into his eyes.

"Its my company I can be wherever I want to be." He moved towards her desk and placed his large hands on the solid wood.

"Well no one wants you here." She could see the feint scar on his left hand on the soft skin between his thumb and forefinger and the veins rippling under his skin. He had great hands and Merlin, he knew how to use them.

"You'd be sad if I left."

"No I wouldn't." She stared up at him defiantly trying to focus on the bridge between his eyes and not look directly into them.

"Liar." He stared right back. He looked down at her lips and smirked. "You find away to piss me off nearly everyday. You find a way to pull me in here everyday."

He was right of course. She loved arguing with him and she loved the way he looked at her when they did. She loved the way he was looking at her now.

"Get real."

"I am real and I know this makes you excited... And I know what we do after work makes you excited too."

"Its a disgusting habit I need to break." Such a lie. She longed for those nights when she wasn't alone. When he would turn up at her door or she would go to his place. He would always wait. Wait for her to make the first move. Wait for her to take his hand and lead him to her bedroom or wait for her to kiss him softly on the lips. It was like he was in a trance until she touched him. Then he was awake and she was all he saw.

"This is like foreplay for you only without the touching. My, my aren't we naughty."

He never spoke like this. Not in the office. He talked to her like this when they were alone and their bodies were flush against each other.

"What we do has nothing to do with the job." She tried to keep her voice calm but her heart was hammering in her chest. They hadn't ever crossed that line at work but she wanted to. Everyday she wanted him to lose control and bend her over the desk. She pushed him a little bit further everyday... just in case today would be the day. That's what made her excited.

"Stop kidding yourself." He pushed himself off her desk and turned to leave. She didn't know what to say to make him stay. He reached the door and looked around at her and smirked. "I'll see you at seven. Don't be late." He shut the door gently behind him leaving her alone in her office with her dirty thoughts and a wetness in her knickers.


	2. Reminder of the Rule

She arrived at 7.20. Just to show him up. Show him that she didn't need to listen to him. Show him that he wasn't in control of this and that this was a two way street.

She rang the doorbell and rested her body against the door frame trying to calm her racing heart.

Thirty seconds passed without answer so she rung it again. Another thirty seconds. He was playing her at his own game. She should leave and make him come to her. Make him wait longer...

She faltered and banged the door frame with her fist. She didn't want to leave. After a few seconds she saw a shadow move towards the door through the stained glass. He moved slowly, unhooking the chain and opening the lock. Anticipation was building in her body. She thought her heart was going to jump out of her chest as he pulled the door open and stared at her.

He had rolled the sleeves up on his navy work shirt and removed his tie. His hair looked like he had run his hand through it multiple times as a few strands had fallen over his beautiful grey eyes. He was holding a tumbler of Firewhiskey in his right hand. He stepped aside and let her in walking away from her through to his sitting room, leaving her to close the door behind herself.

She pulled off her mac and hung it on the coat stand revealing the dress she had worn to work. It wasn't low cut. It didn't show off anything other than her long legs but It hugged her in all the right places. Sexy in a completely unobvious way. The heels added height and confidence as she followed him into the sitting room.

The fire was lit and the music was playing softly in the corner where she found him standing over the record player and picking the next album. This is what she found unusual about him. He picked the music based on his moods and the album would be a setting for the remainder of the evening. Warmth spread in her stomach as she watched him place the needle slowly on the record and turn around to her, reating his body against the unit. The record player crackled then the music sprung to life lighting up his eyes.

"Drink?" He held up his tumbler and rattled it in her direction. She shook her head. Drinking stopped her being able to feel everything. It numbed her.

"I said seven." His forceful tone didn't surprise her. He was always stubborn and used to getting what he wanted. Usually it meant her doing what he asked on these nights. Her being late was a small act of defiance but she felt better about it. Knowing he wasn't fully in control.

"I had some work to finish off." It was a lie. She decided as soon as he left the room she would be late.

"Come here." Her legs started before she even had time to think. She stepped towards him as he trailed her body with his eyes from her face down to her legs. She stopped less than a foot away from him.

"Do you remember what we said to one another after the Christmas party?"

"Yes." She remembered that night so well. They both had too much to drink, too many arguments in the weeks before and it all boiled over. To him pushing her up against the wall and roughly claiming her lips. Luckily it was dark. No one saw her swollen lips or his ruffled hair as they left the party early.

"Tell me."

"We said we wouldn't let this get in the way of work. That there would be a line that we wouldn't cross in working hours." It had been a difficult four months. After the Christmas party they didn't see each other for two weeks due to the Christmas break. The first day back in January he had followed her with his eyes as she walked through the main office before she took refuge behind her closed door. After more heated looks during the day he had turned up at her house that night and claimed her again. That's when they made the decision. That's when they set the boundary.

"So why do you try to push me over that line everyday? Is it because you like to think you're in control of this situation?"

"No. I know I'm not in control. If I was, I wouldn't be here." She had tried so many times. _This is the last time_ she would tell herself. That it had to stop. Yet when he called she was there and when he turned up she let him in. Every time.

"So you want me to cross that line?"

"I just... I don't know why I do it."

"Do you imagine sitting on your desk with your legs spread and my mouth in-between them? Or do you imagine your legs wrapped round my waist while I fuck you? Or would you prefer me taking you from behind while gripping the days paperwork between your fingers?"

Her heart dropped and a blush rose to her cheeks. "Tell me." He demanded.

"Yes."

"Which part?"

"All of it."

He didn't move. He didn't say anything. She folded her arms over her chest, trying to protect herself from his eyes. It felt like minutes before he spoke.

"Take it off." He nodded at her dress. It was a command not a request. She stood still fighting internally between her head telling her to stop and tell him this isn't normal and the ache between her legs telling her that this is what she wanted. She wanted him and she liked him being in control but it wasn't normal how willing she was to give it to him.

"You're overthinking." She was. She always did. "You can walk away now. Or you can take the dress off."

She was always going to take the dress off. She fumbled for the zip on her side and pulled it down slowly. When it was fully open she pulled the arms down over her shoulders and pushed it over her hips until it dropped to the floor. She stepped out of the dress with one foot and pushed it to the side with another.

He watched her, raking his eyes over every part of her body. From her neck down to her breasts barely covered by the lilac lace underwear set she was wearing, across her stomach and down to her legs. He was waiting for her to go to him as he always did.

"It not a bad thing... what we do. Does it ever feel bad to you?" It didn't feel bad. It always felt good.

"No." She didn't lie.

"Then kiss me."

She wanted to kiss him. She moved against him and started to undo his shirt buttons one by one. He looked at her curiously waiting to see what she was going to do. He wanted her to kiss him on the mouth. She wanted to make him wait. She wanted to kiss him somewhere else.

When she flicked the last button open she pulled her fingers down his chest slowly feeling the muscles beneath her fingertips.

She bent down and placed wet kissed on his chest, next to his nipple and over his stomach over and over again. She then began to unhook his belt buckle, undo the button on his trousers and slowly pull the zipper down until it would go no further.

She knelt down in front of him while he rested against the unit. She looked up at him as she pulled his trousers down to sit round his bottom and moved his boxers down so she could release it from it's confined space. When she manoeuvred it out it was already hard. Standing proudly towards her mouth waiting for her to put her lips round it. So she kissed above it, she kissed around it and licked from base to tip.

"You little tease." He said above her and she looked up at him and he smirked. So she continued to look up at him as she took her tongue and circled the tip slowly. She then licked and puckered her lips before she took the tip into her mouth. He grabbed the edge of the unit with his hands. She felt a small buck of his hips as his dick pushed further in but she pushed his hips back with her hands to keep him in place. She wanted this little bit of control, if only for a few minutes.

When she finally took him fully into her mouth she heard him whisper ' _fuck_ ' which made her smile around his cock. She had him. She held the cards. She moved her mouth back applying light pressure as she dragged her lips over his length, circled the tip with her tongue and pushed back over his length until her lips touched the base.

He placed one of his hands on her head and tangled his fingers in her curls moving his hand with the rhythm of her head. He liked her to look at him. The first time she did this to him he said _'Look at me. Don't look away.'_

At first it was awkward, staring up at him while he watched her so intently doing something so intimate to him. Then she saw the fire in his eyes. The way his lip curled when they caught each others eye. Or the way he bit his lip when he was close. Then she found she loved it. Loved him being captured by her and her mouth and the things she did with her tongue. It made her feel powerful. Turned her on without him even touching her. Just watching.

She continued moving her mouth back and forth along his length speeding up after a few minutes until his grip on her hair tightened and he bucked into her with a loud moan, his warm cum spilling into her mouth. She waited until he stilled before dragging her lips over him one last time listening for the moan as she pulled her lips over the tip and swallowed.

She moved slowly away from him watching him leaning against the unit, eyes closed and head hanging low. She lifted herself off the floor and got to her feet. She was about to pick up her dress from the floor and excuse herself to the bathroom to freshen up when he spoke. It sent a shiver down her spine and a pool of warmth to her stomach.

"Leave the dress on the floor and make yourself comfortable. You're going to be here for a while."


	3. Crossing the Line

"Have you got the Dakin report?" She said as she stepped into his office. He was standing looking out of his window onto the busy London streetstreets below.

"You're here late?" He said as he turned round briefly to register her entrance into the room before turning to look out of the window again.

"It's been a busy day. Then again, you're here too."

"True."

"Where is it?" She questioned.

"On my desk." She stepped towards the large dark wooden unit.

"Have you finished with it?"

"I've made some comments."

"Okay." She stepped around his desk and bent low over the paperwork sticking her arse purposefully into the air. He turned round to look at her from his place at the window.

" _Review should include detail of their expenditure for the past five years_? Why five?" She asked as if nothing was out of the ordinary knowing exactly what she was doing. She wanted him to see her.

She could see him out of the corner of her eye slowly walking towards her position at the desk. He spoke slowly. "It shows stability. Helps us in the long run..."

"Fine. _Review should include proposals of their future investment prospects._ Whats that got to do with us?"

"If we invest in their products I want to know their plans. If they're going to do anything drastic, I want to know." He said just louder than a whisper.

"Makes sense." She nodded over the paperwork and shuffled her stance on the floor, moving her arse slowly next to where he stood.

"Carry on." He whispered. She could see him looking at arse.

" _Rev_ _iew should highlight staffing levels... based on current growth..._ "

She righted herself and started to unbutton her blouse continuing to read his words aloud from the paperwork.

"... _and_ _should show proposals for future growth._ " All the buttons were open. She parted the blouse and pulled them by her sides revealling her white lace bra before turning round to face him.

"What are you doing, Granger?" He looked at her breasts covered by the lace and back up to her eyes.

"So I'm Granger now?" She moved her fingers to the side of her skirt and unzipped it slowly.

"We're at work..." He whispered looking behind her towards the door to the main office then back down at her fingers fiddling with the waist of her skirt.

"It's your company... Anyway everyone has left... it's just us here." She pushed her skirt down over her bottom until it pooled to the floor. She had on a matching pair of white lacey knickers and she saw him look down at them and lick his lips.

"This isn't..." His voice cracked and he cleared his throat, still watching her every move intently. "We said we wouldn't do this here."

She leant her body back onto his desk resting her arms just behind her on the desk. "Well after what you said to me the other night, I've been thinking more and more about this." She shook her curls so they fell down her back and gave him a full view of her body.

"Granger..." He ran a hand through his hair and took a small step towards her. She could see the fire in his eyes building and the distracted look on her face. This was his trance. She had him. All it would take would be a touch and he would let go.

"And I really, really think this is a good idea." She reached out and stroked his dick through his trousers. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Don't..." He stepped closer and put his hands on the top of her arms and stroked them down to her wrists. "I won't be able to..."

"To what?" She whispered as he pushed his hands ontop of hers on the desk, holding her in place and pushing her back. "You wont be able to stop?"

He shook his head then dipped it to bite her neck. She took a sharp intake of breath as his teeth sunk into her skin. "I'm not going to tell you to stop." She said through gritted teeth. The pain lasted less than a second before euphoria took over. It was as if electric coursed through her and made every part of her body tingle.

"Draco..." His name escaped her lips as he kissed the skin he had just sunk his teeth into.

"You really do like breaking the rules, dont you?" He whispered in her ear like silk making her push herself into him. Urging him on.

He grabbed her wrists and pulled them off the desk between them, then pulled her up and off the desk. He was staring into her eyes and he looked angry... she thought he was going to tell her to leave. That she really has crossed the line this time and her heart sunk. But then she saw the corner of his lip twitch.

He turned her around so her back was flush against his chest. He still had a tight grip on her wrists now being held against her stomach, his arms wrapped round her waist. He pushed them towards the desk until her thighs hit the wood. He then bent her forward and pushed her hands flat on the desk then pushed her further down until she fell to her elbows.

Her arse was in the air and he gripped her hips. "Dont fucking move." He said as he stepped away and slapped her thigh with his hand.

She wimpered outloud and bit her lip looking behind her to see what he was doing. He was taking off his suit jacket and placing it on the back of his chair.

"What did I just say?" He said as he started to roll up the cuffs of his shirt. Her head flicked back round away from him to stare dead ahead at the door.

"That's just earnt you five more."

"Five more what?" She asked timidly.

He smacked her on the arse, hard.

"Aah! Fuck!" She wimpered. Pain rippling through her cheek turning straight away into pleasure.

She could feel him standing right behind her. He placed his hand on her right cheek and stroked his fingers slowly over it. Anticipation was building in her stomach as she waited. She knew what was going to happen. He had done this when he was fucking her from behind but only once or twice whilst in the thrones of passion. This was different.

"You're going to count." He gave her cheeks a light squeeze and continued to stroke them. He moved away from her. Only to the side so he wasnt directly behind her. It was quite sensual until she felt his hand smack against her left cheek. Pain and pleasure moved through her in waves.

"Out loud Granger."

"One." His hand came down quickly again on her right cheek and she moaned loudly.

"Two." He stroked his palm over her cheeks before he bought his hand down again on her left.

"Aah!" She took a deep breath. "Three."

Another smack landed on her right cheek.

"Mmmhh!" She bit her lip through the pain. "Four."

Quickly his palm landed on her left cheek again. "Five." She whispered clenching her fists as the sixth came soon after

"Six." She breathed out. She could feel her cheeks burning. She didnt know what she would feel when this started but she could feel her wetness against her lacey knickers. Her whole body was tense waiting for the next time she would feel his hand on her skin yet she was excited.

He touched her cheeks with his finger tips, tickling the skin and she moaned at the tender touches he was giving her.

"Have you had enough?" He was asking if she was okay. God he was sexy. He could be so commanding yet gentle. She wanted to continue. She could do this. It was turning her on despite the small pain before the pleasure sunk into her skin.

"I'm fine." She whispered.

"Good girl." She heard a small zip and the sound of clothing falling on the floor with a dull thud behind her before his hand connected with her skin once more.

"Mmmhhhh Seven..." He didnt move his hand from her cheek but dug his fingers into her skin before his other hand came down on her other cheek and his fingertips dug in on both.

"Eight!" She called out loud as he pushed his crotch into the material covering her entrance. She could feel his skin touching hers. He had taken off his trousers. He stomach flipped and she could feel her own arousel seeping out of her cunt. She could feel her knickers were soaking wet.

She pushed herself into his dick and she could feel it poking her entrance. He moved his hands to her knickers and hooked them under his fingers pulling them over her arse and to the floor revealing her dripping cunt to him. In this position he would be able to see her arsehole too and she became very self concious and started to shift uncomfortably.

"Don't fucking move." He growled as his hand came down hard onto her left cheek again. She bit back a loud moan.

"Nine!" She wimpered and clenched her fists tighter on the wooden desk. She suddenly felt the tip of his dick brush up and down her slick folds and the loud moan escaped her lips. She took deep breaths as the walls of her pussy clenched inside her, begging for his dick. He continued to move his dick up and down her entrance to her clit and back up. He was coating himself in her juices.

Suddenly his hand came down harder than ever before on her right cheek and she cried out "Ten!" hanging her head on the desk before he pushed his dick into her forcefully and she cried out as her thighs were pushed into the wooden desk.

The next few seconds were a blur. She saw stars as her pussy stretched around him as he pounded his dick into her ay a fast pace not giving her time to relax after the spanking. She though she was going to pass out as her walls clenched around his dick and she came loudly screaming his name as her whole body collapsed onto the desk.

He gripped her hips digging his nails into her skin as he pounded into her a few more times before he moaned her name and she felt his hot cum spurt deep into her. He collapsed ontop of her, pinning her to the desk as he breathed heavily into to her ear.

"Shit." He said as he nibbled her ear sending chills down her spine. He moved slowly off her and pulled himself out of her pussy slowly. She started to move with him but he pushed her back down.

"I didn't say you could move."


	4. Tension and Jealousy

_Knock Knock_

She knew that knock. She heard it at least twice a week on her door at home. To anyone else it was just a knock. A _'I wonder who that is'_ knock. But for Hermione she would wait for it and look forward to it. She had been listening to that knock for four months now and since they had seen eachother three times that week alone she felt like it was drummed into her.

That knock meant that it was their time. To forget about work and forget about the barriers they set up between one another at work. It meant they were on their own and they could do whatever they wanted. No one there to interrupt. When the door closed behind them it was just the two of them.

"Come in." She called out. Anticipation would always build whenever she saw him. Whether it be that first week they saw eachother after the night of the Christmas party or whether it be four months down the line. Whether he was turning up at her house or her office, she felt the same everytime. He pushed the door open slowly and stopped abruptly when he met her eyes, as if he weren't expecting her to be there. His eyes flickered to her cream blouse then back up to her face.

"Can I have a word?"

"Sure."

They looked at eachother for a few moments before he pushed the door closed.

She looked at her watch. "I've got ten minutes."

"Bevan?" He sat down in the chair infront of her desk and leant back.

"Yes."

"Again?"

"He's got a few additional questions before he signs." She placed her elbows on the desk and leant forward watching him so relaxed. He was usually in here arguing with her or telling her off.

"I met up with Jack last night. He told me some things about Bevan."

"What things?"

"That he was a bit creepy... hands on."

"I know." She'd noticed the way he would wrap his arm around her chair or stare at her chest when she was talking. He wasnt exactly the most unobvious man to deal with.

"He also said that he was pushy and a bit overbearing..."

"Are you sure Jack isn't trying to put you off so he can swoop in on the deal?"

"No, he's my friend. We're competitors but we dont screw one another over. That's been our rule for a long time."

Rules. Those stupid rules. He loved rules. "We all know rules can be broken, Draco." She shouldn't have said that. She just couldn't help herself. It was innocent really. Everyone breaks rules. They broke it after work yesterday in his office. She smiled at the thought.

"Don't, Granger." He smirked.

She leant back in her chair studying him.

"So I'm Granger now?" She was trying to push him as she always did. This was the exciting bit. Seeing if he would crack.

"I'm just saying... watch him." He didn't crack. He was straight back to business. But there was concern written all over his face.

"Are you worrying about his intentions with me?"

"No."

"So your worried about me?"

"Yes. As my employee I'm worried about you messing this deal up."

She rolled her eyes at his comment.

"We had this conversation... It's done."

"Not until that paperwork is on my desk it isn't."

"It should be tomorrow."

"Should be's dont give me much hope."

She was waiting for him to say something. Invite himself round or invite her round later but he stood still looking at her before he nodded and spoke.

"I'll see you at three for the Dakin meeting."

He grabbed the handle and left the room. She took a deep breath and looked at her watch. Five minutes. She needed to focus. Remove Draco from her mind for the next few hours and focus on Alfie Bevan and his leering looks and smarmy comments.

.x.

"Why do we have to give you so much information? Our future investments, our staffing levels?"

The young wizard opposite her couldn't be more than 20 years old yet he had a sensible brain. He was pummelling her and Draco with question after question that Draco selfishly left her to answer with little more than a nod of recognition when he thought she did a good job. Like a good girl. He was infuriating most of all when he was silent.

"We're planning a very large investment in you and your company. It's only fair that we know what your plans are, where you spend your money."

"But..."

"Look," she said leaning her elbows on the desk and bending ever so slightly forward. His eyes immediately fell to her blouse. It was only one button, very subtle but it made him gulp. She spoke softly to him. "All large investment companies will do this. They vet you to make sure their investment is going to have a return. We're the best because we work with the best."

She noticed Draco out of the corner of her eye. He was sat next to her leaning back in his chair. He shifted his body ever so slightly in her direction.

"What we see from your preliminary paperwork is that you are the best at what you do. There isn't another company that does what you do, they way you do it."

The young wizard in front of her gave a small smile and adjusted his purple tie.

"It makes you special and we like to find the diamond in the rough."

His smile grew wider. He was putty in her hands.

"We want to give you the investment. We just have to take precautions for ourselves. You can understand that right?"

"Yes, yes I know."

"Good. Can you get it to us Monday?"

After the formal goodbyes were done Draco showed the young wizard out of the office leaving Hermione alone in the meeting room to look over the notes she had made. After a few minutes Draco returned and sat back next to her, pulling over some of her notes in front of him.

"Still think it's a good idea?" He asked her keeping his eyes fixed on her notes.

"Definitely. I think we can increase the share for the money though. Another five percent should give us a better stake in the business than the fifteen percent he's offering at the moment."

"I agree."

"I'll negotiate next week when we have the information from today."

He nodded reviewing the notes still. Silence settled as she continued to scribble information down she remembered from their conversations. Draco coughed and her head turned to look at him. He looked at her.

"You did well." That was it. No smile. Just you did well. At least it was something.

"Wow." She sat back in her chair and looked over at him. "A compliment from you?"

"Don't get cocky Granger." He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not, it's just a shock." She folded her arms over here chest and smiled. He was already regretting saying it.

"I compliment you plenty."

"Do you know when you last complimented me about work?"

He looked at her as if to say _'As if I remember'_ and she huffed at his condesending look.

"When you offered me the job. You said _'Happy to have you on board. We've heard great things.'_ " She mimicked him.

"Your point being.."

"It was over a year ago."

"I've complimented you since then."

"Please refresh my memory."

"How about when I told you I liked the way you sucked my dick?" That she wasn't expecting. He never spoke like this at work. Maybe it was thoughts of their rendezvous yesterday making him excited. It certainly made her excited.

"Or when I told you, you had a spectacular pussy?"

So he wanted to play...

"I believe your words were _'Fuck Granger you suck... wow.'_ And _'Tight fucking pussy, so... fucking wet, fucking glorious.'_ Or words to that effect." She mimicked again. He hated it. And she loved that he did.

"And that's not a compliment?"

"No." Ridiculous.

"You want me to compliment you more?"

"I don't want anything from you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

The silence consumed then again. Although this time she couldn't concentrate on her notes and his eyes never moved from one spot on the parchment.

"How was lunch?" He asked quietly.

"Hands-on." She mused.

She heard him shuffle slightly in his sear. "Did he..."

"Nothing I can't handle."

"You say this but it seems to be a regular occurrence."

She remembered their conversation from earlier that day.

"Is this concern you're showing for me again?"

"No." He said it as if she were being ridiculous.

"Then let me get on with it."

Silence resumed.

"It sounds to me like you like it."

She slammed the paperwork on the desk and turned fully to him. Today was a day where he pushed her. Usually it was the other way around.

"How does it sound like that?"

"Your always lunching with him." He stated as if it were obvious.

"Two times, on business."

"Is it business?"

"Yes?" She knew exactly what he was meant but asked anyway. "What are you implying?"

"I'm not implying anything. I'm just making sure your not spaffing your expenses where you shouldn't."

Her heart picked up speed. Half because he was making her annoyed and half because he was; albeit it not directly; asking if she was seeing anyone else.

"No you're not."

"I am." He stood up, quickly pushing his chair back and walking round the table away from her.

"You're asking if I'm fucking him." She said it slowly and calmly. He looked round at her placing his hands in the back of another of the chairs. He held her gaze.

"Are you?"

She left it a few seconds before she answered holding his stare. Why should she be straight with him when he didnt even have the guts to do the same for her? She looked deeply into his grey eyes before purposely turning back to her notes.

"What would you say if I was?"

"It's none of my business who you fuck, but if your fucking them on the pretence of a working lunch then it _is_ my business. Because it's _my_ business."

She was still looking down at her notes. It gave her a distraction. But it wasn't helping. All she thought of was him and his words. Indirect questions. Making it out like he was asking about her conduct during work? He was stupid to think it wasnt glaringly obvious

"Is this about business?" She asked slowly and quietly. Maybe if she was calm they could have a proper conversation about this.

"What else would it be about?"

"You not wanting me to sleep anyone else?" Her heart was hammering in her chest. She wanted to know. She wants him to say. _Just me and you. That's it. No-one else._

"I don't want you to sleep with anyone else... during business hours."

She shook her head. Denial. Denial. Denial.

"That's not what you meant."

"It's exactly what I meant."

She placed her head in her hands on the table and rubbed her temples. He was giving her a headache.

"Why don't you just ask me?"

"Because I don't care about the answer." He walked over to the window and rested his hands on the windowsill.

She lifted her head from her hands and placed them on the table breathing slowly. She tried to still her heart. Slow it down. She was worried he could hear it. Beating and pushing against her rib cage.

"Are you fucking anyone else?" She asked calmly again. Watching the way his shirt tightened over his back when he took a breath.

"In business hours? No." Yet he managed to piss her off, again. He was being awkward. She was being direct. She felt like she was shaking. Hold it together.

"What about outside business hours?"

"That's really none of your concern is it?"

That was it.

"Well, whether I do or do not fuck Bevan definitely doesn't concern you." She stood up, snatching the paperwork off the table.

"It is if it's business hours..."

"I don't fuck Bevan in business hours." She snapped. Walking towards the door. "But as you said, what I do outside of work is really none of your concern." She reached the door and grabbed the handle.

"Is that a yes, then?"

She turned and stared at him. At his stupid face for asking. He knew. He was jealous but wouldn't admit it. So she wouldn't tell the truth. Fuck him and his mind games.

She twisted the handle and left the room. Storming down the corridor straight into her office, grabbing her bag and heading out the door. It was past five anyway and she couldn't bear to be around him any longer.


	5. Another Broken Rule

She decided not to go straight home. She went to see Harry and dragged him out for a drink and some food. She didnt want to be sat around thinking about their argument so she distracted herself by talking to Harry about his work. It turns out it was rather interesting listening to him tell her all about the latest tasks he had been appointed to within the Auror office.

He had thoroughly distracted her from all thoughts of the blonde, that was until she arrived home and found him leaning against her front door.

His hair was a little ruffled and he looked tired. She stopped two paces away from him. He was blocking the door so she couldn't move inside without coming into contact with him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked feeling exhausted. She wanted him to be here when she got back and she was excited that he was but she didnt show it.

"Oh I just like to come here and lean. This is where I lean." Ever sarcastic.

"How long have you been waiting here?" She asked hoping it had been hours. She hoped he had been going crazy wondering where she was.

"Does it matter?" He said coldly.

Yes it mattered. He had no idea how much. "To be honest I couldn't care less." She looked down at her hands. Lying.

"Granger..." He called out softly.

"What?" She snapped.

"Come here." Soft again. Coaxing her.

"No." She said slowly. "I'm going inside now. Excuse me."

She stepped towards him so she was directly in front of the door handle. It was still blocked by his body but she stood still, looking at the door and not at him. He moved after a few seconds so she could grasp the door handle and push the door open. He followed closely behind despite her not saying he could come in. She didnt fight it... she wanted him to.

She heard the door close as she took off her jacket and hung it on the coat hooks.

"Where have you been?" He asked with an accusitory tone.

"What's it to you?" She bit. He had no business asking that.

"It's just a question."

"No it isn't just a question." She placed her bag on the hall table.

"I'm being polite."

"No you're not." She turned to face him and glared at him.

"Why are you being argumentative?" He asked as if she were being ridiculous.

"Why are you being stubborn?" She leant against the wall and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm not being stubborn." He crossed imhis arms over his chest and shuffled his feet "Were you out with Bevan?"

She huffed loudly. No point in lying. what good would come of it? Another argument?

"No. No I wasn't out with Bevan. I was out with Harry. We had a few drinks, I had two glasses of wine, he had three beers. We ate dinner. I had a lasagne. He had..."

"Don't." He interrupted, holding his hand up to her.

"Don't what!?" She half shouted, anger bubbling up inside her.

He was against her in a second. His lips crashing on hers, pushing her up against the wall and pushing his body against hers. His hands were on her waist, gripping her blouse, digging his fingers into skin.

She reached instinctively, melting into him. His kiss was like a fire starting in her chest spreading through every vein, every pore to the very tips of her fingers. They tingled when she lifted her hands to his chest and gripped his coat pulling him closer. They tingled when she shrugged it off his shoulders and shook when she started to unbutton his shirt in haste.

She hated him. And she hated the games. She hated he wasn't ever direct with her and she hated she never knew what he was thinking. Until they were here and he made it clear what he wanted.

Suddenly he pulled his lips away from hers and cupped her face in his hands, still pushing himself into her but he made her look at him. He searched her face until their eyes met. Her hands stilled on the last button as he looked deep into her eyes. She watched his grey eyes flick from her left eye to her right and back again. They left her eyes and travelled to the bridge of her nose, across her cheeks to her lips.

She didnt release she was holding a breath but when she released and licked her lips his gaze shot up to her eyes once more. Then he moved in slowly, stroking her cheek placing his lips on hers softly. He took a deep breath and set an agonisingly slow pace for the kiss. He moved his hand slowly from her cheek to her neck and tickled the hair below her ear. His other hand moved to tickle down her ribs and settled on her waist.

Hermione's skin felt like it was on fire. He was being gentle, and soft and... she couldn't think of the words to explain it.

She reached to his shirt and undid the last button before she stroked slowly down his chest. His muscles tightened under her touch, the kiss deepened and the grip on her waist began to ache.

He pulled back and looked at her again. She could see his cheeks were flushed and his lips parted. She didnt know how long she was looking into his eyes for but it felt like the world around her slowed down. Her stomach lurched for no reason and he must have felt it because as soon as it did he smiled and grabbed at her thighs. He lifted her to wrap her legs round his waist, holding her bottom in his hands, supporting her weight.

He kissed her slowly as he walked them to her bedroom. He lowered her to the bed and settled in between her legs. She wrapped her arms round his waist stroking his back with her fingertips as they continued to kiss. He pulled back and removed his shirt, then his shoes and socks, then his trousers and underwear. He slipped off her heels, then tugged down her skirt and underwear, lifting her up to pull her blouse over her head then moving his hands round her back to unclasp her bra.

His hands were like silk. He was gentle and took his time, giving himself a few seconds before he removed each item of clothes to look at her. When she was completely naked he lay her back on the bed and kissed her again pushing his body flush against hers. His skin was warm and soft and she hummed into his mouth. It had always been rushed. Not rushed in that it was over quickly, but a rush for him to get her clothes off then a rush to touch her. He couldn't wait to get between her legs either with his fingers, his mouth or his dick but he wasn't tonight.

His kiss was gentle and he stroked her face and neck and waist and chest lightly. She could feel him hard against the inside of her thigh and the pressure in her stomach was building. She was consumed by his touches and kisses. Her mind started to fog. All she felt was his skin against hers, and his fingers on her body and his kiss on lips on hers, his warm tongue in her mouth.

She didnt know how long they were kissing before he pulled back and bit her lower lip as he pushed and hand in between them and ran a finger down her folds. She was wet. She could feel the way his finger slipped easily and slowly along her making her shudder.

He let go of her lip to kiss her deeply. He then shuffled, grabbing his dick and stroking it along her entrance. She moaned into the kiss.

"Draco." She whispered as his kissed her just under her ear. She lifted her legs, parting herself wider to him and he pushed into her slowly, grunting and filling her until his length was deep inside her. He stayed still and unmoving, kissing her over and over until she couldn't take it.

"Draco... please." She was begging but she didnt care. She needed to release the pressure so she nibbled at his ear urging him on. He pulled out slowly, what felt like to the very tip then pushed back in. Slow but solid movements in and out. She could feel him sliding in and out of her with ease over and over again. His arms were either side of her face, body pressed tightly against hers. The friction of his chest against her breasts was a beautiful addition to the bubbles in her stomach. The fire that had already started was roaring now.

He shuffled again, moving one hand to push her left thigh against her stomach so he could push in at another angle. His dick now slid along her g-spot, back and forth, over and over. Her breathing had become erratic, heart racing as she threw back her head into the bed and closed her eyes letting the tingles wash over her over and over again.

"Look at me." He urged. She barely heard him.

" _Look at me._ " He begged this time and her eyes fluttered lazily open and fell on his gaze. It was dark in the room, but the moonlight through the window made his eyes shine. The hand holding her leg moved and he pushed onto her aching clit with his thumb.

"Aaah!" She called out loudly. He picked up the pace and pushed quicker into her. Long fast strokes filling every inch of her until,

"I'm coming" she whispered. She pushed her head back into the bed not able to control herself. She saw bright lights flash across her eyes, and what felt like an explosion of pleasure ripple through her body making her shake and grip his sides for support. She felt him bite down on her shoulder and cry out as he came undone on top of her, coming deep inside her pussy. His dick was still pumping into her but slower and slower and slower until he stilled and moved his face into her hair and took a deep breath.

His chest was heaving on top of her and she ran her fingers down his back, feeling his hot skin, feeling the bumps from scars under her fingers, the dip of his spine and the curve of his waist until his breathing slowed. He lifted his face to hers and kissed her hard closing his eyes and murmuring into her lips. He moved his hand back between them and guided himself out of her slowly gasping as the tip of his dick was released from her pussy, so sensitive.

He moved to lie on the bed next to her on his back. No longer touching him she missed the feel of his skin on hers.

She felt his juices slowly seep out of her pussy and onto the bed but she couldn't move. Not yet. She was still coming down from her own high.

A million thoughts were running through her mind. Like how this was so different to any other time they had sex before. And contemplating why this was so different.

She looked over to him next to her. His eyes open staring at the ceiling, probably contemplating the same thing. She wanted to reach out and touch him. Ask him if he was okay, but a feeling of dread washed over her. She didnt want to know what he was thinking in case she was left disappointed. Something had changed. She cared about him. This wasn't just fucking for her anymore and the realisation hit her like a smack in the face.

He was always detached. Apart from tonight. He kissed her like he had never kissed her before. And they fucked... No they didnt. They had sex. Soft, sweet, meaningful sex.

"I can't stay." He said quietly. The dread washed over her. She was naive. They would usually stay over. Fall asleep next to each other then wake up and fuck again before the other left and they went to work, ignoring any sign that they had been together a few hours before.

He couldn't stay. Which meant he had felt it to. Something different. She could tell him to stay. Maybe that's what he was waiting for. A sign from her. Maybe if she was open with him and asked him to stay... Maybe he would realise...

Unless he really didn't want to stay. Unless he had thought this was a huge mistake. She had broken another rule after all.

 _'No feelings Malfoy. This is just sex. Nothing else.'_

Her words reverberated round her mind. Nothing else. She had made that rule. Yet he was still here. Still lying next to her. He hadn't moved.

"If you want to go... go." She said mimicking his whisper. He doesn't want anything more from you, she thought. Let him leave then call this off. This cant be anything more. He doesn't want anything from you.

"Do you need me to stay?"

Need. She didnt need him to stay. She wanted him to stay. This was just him finding a get-out clause. Further proof he didn't want anything else from her.

"I don't need anything from you."

A few seconds passed. She thought he was going to say something... anything... but he didn't. He moved slowly off the bed and walked around the room, picking up his clothes and putting them on slowly. No doubt trying not to look like he was desperate to leave.

She was still lying back on the bed, naked. Shame washing over her as she had done the one thing she told herself not to when they started this. She had grew to feel things for him. And it was her fault. And he was walking away now like he was always going to eventually. Because she couldn't detach herself like he could.

Once he was dressed he stared down at her for a few seconds... watching her pathetic self loathing form in the darkness. Then he turned and left the room. She heard the front door open, then close, then a few seconds later the pop of him apparating away.

She wouldn't let him see. That she was weak. That he made her weak. She would detach and move on like she should have done months ago, rather than letting this carry on.

Detach, move on.

Detach, move on.

No more Malfoy.

.x.

 **Please leave me a review if you like where this is going! I personally love writing this and really hope you love reading it!**


	6. Playing

She hadn't heard from him all weekend. She was internally desperate for him to owl her. The craving of wanting to feel his skin was urgent and she contemplated sending him an owl. Then she would be transported back to Friday night. When he left her naked and alone.

Detach, move on.

When she strolled into the office Monday Morning she had held her head high. She didnt even glance his way when she walked past him and his assistant talking by the kitchen. She went straight into her office. Her confidence faltered when she closed the door and she lent against the hard wood and took a few deep breaths.

It would be fine. Get the first week out of the way. Then it would get easier.

Luckily the day went quickly with presentations and meetings to prepare for. Then at three in the afternoon...

 _Knock Knock_

That knock.

She took a deep breath and cleared her throat. "Come in." Eyes glued to the paperwork the was scribbling on. The door creaked. She looked up for a split second just to register him, then back down to her notes.

"I'm awfully busy today." She stated. Too busy to talk.

 _Please don't stay and talk to me._

"I know. These just arrived." She had to look up then. A hefty pack of parchment was settled in his left hand. He moved forward and placed it down on her desk.

A small note was pinned to the files.

 _I_ _'d like to take you for lunch. Tomorrow if you are free. To say thanks. The Grove at 12? Benjin Dakin._

She re-read the note over and over.

"It seems you're in demand." He said as she removed the note and started to write a response on the back. "Are you going to go?"

"Why not? It's not my expenses this time."

"Tomorrow is going to be busy." He started. "We have the Bevan meeting Thursday to plan for.."

"It's only Monday, we have plenty of time."

"Well.."

She cut him off. "I'm entitled to an hour lunch so I'm going to take it tomorrow."

He started at her until she looked down and finished her response. She heard him walk away and slam the door behind him.

 _Sounds great. See you then. Hermione Granger._

Detach, move on.

Benjin Dakin was young. Too young for her but he was cute. And it made Draco jealous even though he would never admit it. It was lunch and nothing more but it made her feel good. Regardless of the fact she didnt want anything to do with anyone else but one man in particular was by the by. She would go tomorrow and probably hate every second but she would smile and nod and be polite and walk back into to office after with a smile on her face.

Just to piss him off even more.

.x.

She didnt see him when she left work past six that night. He didnt come to her house, and she didn't see him all of Tuesday morning at work, that was until she walked to the floo to meet Benjin Dakin for their lunch. He was talking to one of the interns, leaning over them pretending to be interested in their paperwork. His eyes followed her from her office to the floo at the back of the room.

When she grabbed a handful of the floo powder and stepped into the fireplace he stood up and looked at her. She dropped the powder and tore her eyes away from him as she called out for the Grove restaurant.

Benjin Dakin looked even younger than she remembered. He was only four years younger than her yet he looked like he was barely in his fifth year at Hogwarts. A scarce amount of stubble graced his chin and his bright blue eyes shone with youth.

He shook her hand and kissed her on the cheek when he met her at the bar before the waitress showed them to their table. It was nice. He was a sweet guy. Very chatty, easy going. She didnt hate it as much as she was expecting.

They ordered food and some water and discussed the paperwork he had sent back yesterday. She had reviewed it but hadn't discussed any additional points with Draco yet. She was trying to avoid him after all, but knew she would have to speak to him this afternoon about it.

About twenty minutes into their lunch date a tall figure appeared at their table and cleared his throat making them turn their heads in surprise.

"Dakin." Draco held out his hand for Benjin to shake and the young man opposite her shook it with delight.

"Mr. Malfoy! It's a pleasure to see you." He said with a large smile.

"Likewise. Look, I'm sorry to interrupt. Urgent business I need to discuss with Miss Granger here. Don't mind me borrowing her for five do you?"

"Draco, can't this wait?" She said sweetly, her eyes throwing him daggers.

"I'm afraid not." He said in a muted tone. His hands were clasped behind his back and he wouldn't take his eyes off her. She smiled forcefully then placed her hands on the table looking towards Dakin.

"Please excuse me Benjin, I won't be long."

She stood up and pushed away her chair before Draco placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her past the other diners, through to the back of the restaurant then round to a large corridor that led to the toilets. She spun round, about to ask him what he wanted when he pushed open a store cupboard door and pulled her inside.

"Draco. What do you..."

She was cut off by his lips crashing onto hers and pushing her against the closed door. Her back hit the wood with a jolt and she cried out against his hard kisses. Immediately her body reacted and she felt a twinge in her stomach as his fingers stroked her thighs, toying with the hem of her skirt shuffling it up to her waist revealing her black lacy knickers.

She snapped out of the trance breaking the kiss and pushing him away. She started at him breathing heavily as she tried to pull her skirt back down, but he lunged forward at her, grabbing both of her hands and lifting them above her head, holding them by the wrists in one of his large hands.

"Draco..." She tried to protest before he kissed her hard again pushing his crotch into hers. She moaned under his kisses, melting further and further into him as his free hand moved back to her inner thigh and stroking up towards her knickers.

His kisses were urgent and he pulled his mouth away from hers and moved them to her neck. Sucking and biting and kissing whist her stroked his fingers over her now soaking wet knickers. He pulled them to the side quickly and she gasped as he pushed one of his fingers inside her. He pulled the finger out then pushed in two together.

" _Fuck_." She whispered as he ran his thumb up her folds and circled her clit over and over as he continued to slide his fingers in and out of her hot pussy.

Her mind was screaming for her to tell him to stop. That it shouldn't be this easy for him. That she shouldn't give over to him like this but the warmth had reached her chest and he captured her lips again massaging his tongue against hers.

He let go of her wrists and fell to his knees in front of her, burying his face into her pussy. His fingers were now curling deep inside of her, rubbing against her g-spot. He licked from his fingers inside her up her to her clit, lightly flicking his tongue back and forth over the swollen nub making her cry out loudly again.

He pushed his mouth over her clit and sucked moaning into her, sending vibrations through her body, then pushed his tongue flat against her, moving it back and forth quickly. Her insides started to twitch as he continued licking and circling and sucking over and over.

Her hands fell into his hair grabbing for support. He placed his arm over her stomach keeping her in place against the door as her knees gave way. She cried loudly once more, seeing stars as she came hard over his fingers and mouth. He waited until she stilled then pulled out his fingers slowly, licking her, lapping up her juices with his tongue as she tried to steady her breathing. He held her against the door until she managed to regain control over her legs then stood up and grabbed her face, pushing her flush into the door kissing her again deeply.

She could taste herself on his tongue and could feel his dick pressing against her stomach through his trousers. They kissed slowly until his hands moved to her waist pulling down her skirt. He stepped away from her looking at her still resting against the door. She didnt know what to do, so she waited for him.

"Better get out there, Granger."

That was it. No explanation. No reason why he had just gone down on her in the fucking store cupboard of a restaurant. The previous feeling of elation was replaced by anger.

"Fuck you." She spat, as she straightened her shirt and skirt before grabbing the door handle and storming grom the cupboard She took deep breaths for every step she took before she arrived back at the table. There she was met by Dakins smiling face. She smiled back then sat down slowly noticing their food had arrived.

"I'm sorry about that." Draco spoke softly as he reached their table only a few steps behind her.

"I hope everything is alright?" Dakin asked looking between the two of them.

"Oh everything is fine. Miss Granger here was very helpful." He smiled and held out his hand for Dakin to shake. He took it quickly. She looked up at their hands, mortified, realising that Dakin was shaking Draco's hand that had just been inside of her. The hand that had made her come. The hand that had been covered in her arousel just one minute ago. She blushed furiously and picked up her knife and fork to pick at her salad.

"See you later, Granger." He said as he walked away from the table, through the restaurant and to their floo.

Dakin, unaware as to what had just gone on in the past five minutes smiled up at her and lifted his water glass in to the air. "Cheers to a great lunch." She gave a small smile and raised her glass to his with a small _chink._

She was going to kill Draco as soon as she returned to the office. So much for detaching herself. Hermione you stupid fool.


	7. New Rule

Half an hour later after a distracted lunch with Benjin, she floo'd back to the office and immediately started searching for Draco.

After a quick glance around the office and the kitchen without any luck, she walked towards his office and knocked on his door. No answer. So she knocked again. No answer.

"Hermione."

She turned round to face his assistant walking towards her.

"Draco asked me to tell you he's booked out the board room for the rest of the afternoon and for you to meet him there as soon you were back from your lunch."

"Did he? Okay." She stood there confused for a few seconds before she continued. "Thanks Masen." She went to her office, closed the door behind her and went behind her desk to sit on her chair.

She placed her hands and her forehead flat on the desk and took deep breaths This is exactly what he wanted. He booked out the meeting room knowing full well she would be angry. They could argue with no interruptions. If she walked up there now and started having a go at him it would play right into his hands and she really didn't want to give him the satisfaction. To know that he had gotten to her.

Or he did it for another reason. When the board room was booked out it was for serious business only. People knew not to disturb when the board room was in use... so was that his plan? Seduce her in the board room? Do what he did at the restaurant just to mess with her mind again?

She calmed herself down. She was overthinking what would happen but either way she should try to be strong. She would be all business. She would not let anything happen because she wasn't going to the board room. She was going to stay right here. In her office. Where people could hear. Which mean they couldn't do anything else. Here was safer and she could keep her distance.

Decision made she lifted her head off the desk giving it a quick rub then shaking out her hair. She stood up smoothing down her skirt remembering less than an hour ago that it was bunched round her bottom while he was on his knees burying his face in her pussy.

Her stomach lurched and she lent over the desk breathing deeply again. Stop it. Stop being so... stupid. She reached for the Dakin report, took another deep breath and set to work.

.x.

Less than an hour later she had finished the Dakin review and nearly finalised the Bevan report for Thursdays meeting when her office door opened quickly and with such force it knocked against the wall making her jump in her seat.

Draco stormed in and slammed the door shut behind him staring at her.

"Fuck! What do you think you're doing!?" She clutched her hand to her chest and tried to breath out the adrenaline now pumping through her veins.

He leant back against the door and crossed his arms over his chest. The hairs on her arm prickled and her nipples hardened. From the draft he had just bought in with him. Nothing to do with the man staring at her across the room who; less than two hours ago; gave her an orgasm in three minutes. Definitely not.

He didnt move. He didnt say anything. She could see his chest heaving. He had on a pale blue shirt with a navy tie, thin cream lines set into the material. She didnt know why she took so much notice now. Then again she didnt take much notice earlier because he was either pushed up against her or in between her legs. Her mind definitely not on his clothes. But she noted it bought out his eyes. Blue always did. It complemented the grey so well.

Her mind flashed back to his lips on hers for a split second before she blocked it and reminded herself she was angry with him. He couldn't just snap his fingers whenever he wanted. He couldn't just do what he wanted with her. However good it felt there had to be rules.

She had lived by rules all her life. Yes, she had broken a few. Many to do with the man looking down at her now but there had to be a line. Somewhere.

"Are you here to go through the Dakin file? I've just finished. Here." She held up the pack offering it out to him across the desk. "I'll let you review the paperwork first then you can let me know what you think." He didn't move so she dropped the pack on the other side of her desk in front of the empty chair.

"I told Mason to get you to meet me in the board room." He said calmly as he walked over to her desk taking a seat opposite her and picking up the paperwork off her desk. She could tell he wasn't calm. He wouldn't have stormed into her office if he were calm. And his hands wouldn't have that slight shake like they do now.

"Well I wanted to get a head start. No distractions."

Silence resumed in the room. She could hear him breathe. Forceful and slow. She occasionally heard a shuffling of parchment from Draco as he looked over Dakin's information. After a while he cleared his throat. It was a habit of his, before he had to say something he didn't want to, or raise something awkward. It made her smile internally. She was getting to him.

"How was lunch?" He asked casually.

"Fine."

He chuckled and moved his head side to side as if releasing tension. "Fine. Sure." He said sceptically.

 _Don't rise to it. He's doing it to piss you off._

"Will you be going on another lunch date with him?"

"What's it to you?"

"He's twenty. Isn't he a little young for you?"

"He's young but he's very passionate. About a lot of things."

"Well good for you. I hope you have a great time picking out his clothes and wiping his arse for him." Sarcasm. Always sarcasm when he was on the defensive. Another infuriating habit of his that made her want to slap him round the mouth.

"He's four years younger than I am. He's not a baby."

"And that's what you look for in a partner?"

He's picking. Like a bloody woodpecker over and over again. Sarcasm laced with jealousy. Jealousy he found so very hard to admit.

"It was just one date. But who knows. It was... refreshing."

"What if I said I didn't want you seeing him anymore?" She froze. Was this the start of him actually being honest with her? They locked eyes and her heart skipped a beat.

"And why is that?" She asked.

"Because you're my employee and he's a potential client. Call it a conflict of interest." Her heart sunk. It hit the bottom of the deck and floored her. But she could tell he was lying.

"I think you're just finding any reason to tell me not to see him again."

"Are you going to see him again?" There we go. Jealousy. Hermione shook her head and took a breath.

"That's none of your concern." She turned away and back to the Bevan file keeping her mind and her fingers occupied. "Are you happy with the details?" She asked after a few minutes of silence. Back to normal.

"Yes." He said quietly. Standing up and walking over to the window.

"Good. I'll confirm it via owl this afternoon and get him in Friday to sign."

"Perfect. Maybe you can go for dinner after? Take him to _Wizard Kiddies_ for a _Brooming Bargain Burger._ "

Fucking idiot. Sarcastic arsehole. Keep your cool. He's goading you into an argument. "Another joke. Brilliant." She said coolly. "Why are you being like this?"

"Because..." He started then stopped himself suddenly. What was he going to say?

 _Say it. Say something. Anything._

"Because what?" She helped him along. But he gave nothing. He turned his back to her again.

"Are you ready to look over the Bevan file?" He asked still looking out of the window.

"Sure." She said through gritted teeth. "Are you happy with what I've offered?"

"Remind me again?" He asked.

"Two hundred thousand Galleon investment for seventeen point five percent of the business."

"And what did he initially want?"

"Two hundred thousand Galleons for twelve percent."

"Good." He sat back against the window looking her way. Silence. Always fucking silent. It wasn't endearing. It was infuriating.

"Happy then?" She pressed.

"Yes." He nodded.

"I'm going to offer the full amount for twenty percent first. Then reduce slowly. If we have to I think we can stretch to sixteen percent but hopefully it won't come to that."

"Good."

She scribbled on the parchment their agreed plans.

"What do you do if he doesn't accept?" Draco asked walking to her desk just hovering next to it. Next to her.

She looked up at him. It was annoying how attractive he was. "Close the meeting. Let him sit on it. It's not worth us going any lower. He'll come back to us next week. If he doesn't then it's his loss."

"You're sure?" He smirked.

"Yes. Trust me on this one." She smiled.

"I trust you."

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Good." She kept up her smile then turned back to her notes.

"Do you trust me?" He asked quietly as if he didn't want to know the answer.

"As my employer and boss, yes I trust you." She was honest at least.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He pulled a spare chair from the back of the room, next to hers and sat down. They were on the same level now. Bodies turned to face one another.

"It means I trust you." She responded.

"But only within the realms of the working environment." He crossed his arms over his chest and sat back. "What about outside of work?"

She didnt know what he was feeling now. She never really did. Until they were alone and he told her exactly what he felt. "Well to have trust, you first need to establish a relationship and as we haven't established what our relationship is outside of work, then how can there be trust?"

"So we have no relationship outside of work?" He knew how to turn a phrase.

"It's not a relationship as such..."

"What would you categorise it as then?"

"Sex." She said plainly.

"Sex." He mimicked.

"Yes."

"And that's it. Sex and nothing else?" She could hear his voice crack slightly. Was she being too... harsh? She thought about her response. It wasn't just sex for her, it was so much more. But if he wouldn't be honest with her why should she be with him? Don't lie. Don't tell the truth.

"That's what it was supposed to be. That's what we agreed. Meaningless sex." She just reiterated the rules they agreed. The lines they drew in the sand.

"So what we do means nothing to you?"

"Does it mean something to you?" It came out harder than intended. It was meant to sound like a genuine question rather than an indifferent statement. He had annoyed her. She didnt know what he was doing. Asking the same question in a different way. Was it to trick her? Catch her out? He didnt respond; no surprise there; so she continued her questions. "Earlier at lunch. What was that about?" She turned and rested her arm on the back of her chair and crossed her legs. Her knee pointed towards his thigh.

"What do you mean?" As if he didn't know.

"Why did you do it?"

"It's what we do." He opened his hands and placed one on the table and one on his leg, then shuffled in his seat. Her knee now resting in the middle of his open legs. She was aware of the intimate nature of their postures but ignored it.

"No it isn't. I was on a personal lunch and you interrupted to.." She couldn't find the words.

"Finish that sentence." He leant closer to her.

"...feel me up in a bloody storage cupboard!"

"Don't say you didnt enjoy it. I felt just how much you enjoyed it."

"Don't."

"Don't what! Tell the truth?" He said.

"Don't detract from the question..."

"How about I ask you a question? How about you tell me why you pulled that stunt in my office the other day?" The spanking, the fucking on the desk. She instigated it. She crossed the line at work. Was this why he did what he did today? Even the playing field? "I did it for the same reason you did that. It's a rush. It's a thrill. And we both fucking love it."

She tried to think of a counter argument but couldn't. So she went on the defensive. "Don't assume what you did earlier wasn't just to boost your already over inflated ego."

"And what you did last week didn't boost yours?" He leant in, inches away from her face. So close he could kiss her. Her heart started thumping in her chest as his eyes fell on her lips. His next words were like velvet. Stroking her insides and making her shudder. "Did it not make you feel good when you saw how I reacted when you took off your clothes? Because I certainly got off watching you fall apart under my fingers earlier."

He reached out and wrapped his hand around her wrist that was resting in her lap. He could probably feel her pulse throbbing under her skin. He would be able to tell exactly how quickly he made her heart beat. He moved his thumb lightly over the skin, over her veins and she felt warmth pool in between her thighs. Fuck. How did he do keep doing this to her?

"I got off on how quickly you gave over to me. How quickly I made you excited and how fucking hot you looked when you came." He moved his other hand onto her thigh and shuffled forward so her knee was right against his crotch, legs trapped in between his. His hand travelled up to rest on the outside of her leg close to her bottom. The other hand still holding onto her wrist, gripping it tighter. "It's made me hard thinking about how much I want to do it again right now... Can you feel it?"

She moved her knee slightly and felt a hardness in his trousers, pressing into her. Yes she could feel it. She could feel everything. It was like they were in a bubble. A bubble full of hot and humid energy and she didn't want to pop it because it felt too good. She could see he was struggling to control himself. His fingers on her leg were gripping her thigh, gripping the material of her skirt.

"I want to touch you... Only you. Do you understand that?" Yes. She understood, whether it was a messed up way of saying it or not. He rested his forehead on hers and she breathed in his smell. She nodded against his head.

"I touch you and you touch me. That's it." She nodded again. Exclusive use of their bodies. No one else. That's what she wanted. That's what's she'd wanted for weeks. He pressed his lips to hers lightly and whispered against her mouth. "I'll be over at six, leave the wards open for me. Nothing but your underwear and your heels and be ready by your bedroom door."

He pulled back and let go of her wrist and leg with a loud sigh. "Shit." He whispered. He stood up and adjusted himself, stepping away from the chair and stroking her shoulder with his fingers as he walked to the door making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. He walked away but the bubble still surrounded her, warming her insides. She smiled as he reached the door and turned to look at her. He shook his head and smirked.

"I swear to Merlin, if you touch yourself before I get there I'll make your arse raw for a week."

.x.

 **Aaaah. Debated so much about how this chapter would work. Revised it over and over. Would Hermione go in for the kill, go in guns blazing or would she be more subtle? Shes a smart cookie and is getting what she wants from him. Slowly but surely**! **H** **ope you liked it! Please review and let me know!**

 **Follow me on tumblr for updates on new fics: ellamagicistheway**


	8. Mutual Satisfaction

She kept swapping positions. How was she supposed to stand? Still like a soldier, arms by her side or arms folded over her chest? She felt ridiculous.

She moved and leant against the door frame her body facing towards the front door and held her arms above her head. She felt like she was posing for photo like a page three girl. She moved again pushing her hands behind her on the frame. Making her chest stick out.

She checked the clock on her bedroom wall.

6:02

It wouldn't be so awkward if she was dressed, but because she was standing in her bra and knickers and a pair heels she felt like she had to be sexy. Like she had to put herself in a position that he would enjoy as soon as he walked through the door.

She was getting bubbles in her stomach. Anticipation. She had hardly been able to concentrate all afternoon waiting to leave work and get ready. She arrived back at home at 5:45 and immediately stripped off, had a wash and changed her underwear to a fresh matching black set. Swapping heels to a more comfortable black pair and running some smoothing cream through her hair to reduce the frizzy curls for softer ones that fell over her back and shoulders.

She was thinking about what he said earlier.

 _I want to touch you. Only you._

Merlin her knickers were wet. She would have changed them again if she thought she had time but he would be arriving any minutes so didnt want to risk moving. She didnt know what would happen if she did so she stayed still. She chose to lean casually on the door frame waiting, begging for the door to open.

6:05

Where was he?

Her feet were staring to ache from standing up. He said he'd be there at six and he was usually on time. At that thought she heard a pop of apparition outside her front door. Excitedly she stood taller, trying to relax as she saw his large frame fill the glass and watched the turn of the door handle.

As soon as he saw her he looked at her and didn't stop looking as he stepped in and closed the door behind him. He smirked.

"How long have you been there?"

"Ten minutes."

He shrugged off his jacket and hung it up before he removed his shoes.

"You're late." She said as she watched him walk over to her slowly until he stopped inches away. Even in heels she was shorter than him. Only by an inch or two but it helped. She liked tall men. She liked to feel smaller next to them. Protected.

"Masen was blabbering." He lifted a hand to her chin, stroking along her jaw then he kissed her softly. He pushed his other hand into the waistband of her knickers and pushed a finger along her folds. He let out a breath when he felt how wet she was. Just waiting for him. "I've thought of you all afternoon... did you touch yourself?"

"No."

"Good. Hands on the wall and spread your legs." She smiled and turned into her room as he spanked her on the bottom playfully. She placed her hands on the wall opposite the side of the bed and spread her legs slightly. Leaning forward giving him a great view of her arse.

She turned her head to find him. He was standing by the bed watching. He started to undo his tie and when it slipped from around his neck he pulled it through his fingers.

"Have you been thinking about me today?"

"Yes." She said somewhat confidently.

"Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me what you've been thinking about." He started to unbutton his shirt.

"Us. In my office."

"You wanted more?"

She nodded hastily over her shoulder at him.

"You want me to fuck you on your desk?"

She smiled remembering the naughty images that flashed through her mind throughout the day.

"Tell me." He said in that velvet voice. The one that made her knees weak and her voice falter.

"You were sat down on the chair." She started, a blush forming on her cheeks. "I was on my knees under the desk. Hidden. Sucking your dick." She turned to face the wall trying to hide her arousal. Hiding her partial embarrassment at saying the words out loud. "Then I climbed onto your lap and fucked you on the chair."

He growled quietly and she heard a rustle of clothes.

"Take off your bra." She glanced back at him and she could see he had taken off his shirt, chest rippled and strong and heaving watching her. She moved her arms to her back and gripped the clasp between her fingers until it came loose then pulled the straps over her arms and threw it back towards him placing her hands straight back on the wall. It landed on his shoulder and he smirked at her. She couldn't help but smile. He unclasped his belt buckle and unzipped his trousers, pulling them off his legs and chucking them to the side of the room. Warmth and excitement and tingles ran through her whole body to her fingertips and she didnt know where to look.

He pushed her bra off his shoulder and walked behind her placing his large hands on her hips. She felt his finger stroke from the top of her neck all the way down her spine releasing a shudder from her. Merlin she loved this. Anticipation. Not knowing what he would do next.

"Take off your knickers."

She pushed her thumbs under the black waistband and pushed them over her hips. She started to bend her knees to take them off but he grabbed her hands and hips halting her movements

"Bend at the waist."

She smiled as he stepped them back away from the wall. She bent right over from the waist exposing her bottom to him. He would be able to see everything from this angle. Her glistening pussy And her rosy arsehole. She was nervous, but then again he didnt seem to mind in his office last week. In fact her told her not to move. The thought made her pussy throb so she stayed their for a few seconds, showing herself to him before continuing to slowly drag her knickers down her legs until they were round her ankles.

He ran his hand down her back and over her bottom and then lower, stroking it down her folds, feeling her excitement. His fingers; wet from her cunt; travelled up her sensitive folds and stroked around her other entrance softly. The nerves made her stomach clench and he must have felt it because he steadied her hip with his other hand. He continued to circle her tight virgin hole, stroking his hand over her hip as he did trying to relax her. The sensation was; to Hermione's surprise; quite enjoyable after she relaxed. They had never ventured into the realms of that particular area yet. It was an all together intimate affection, not ruled out of Hermione's mental limit list... just never played a part, yet. Before she had time to think anymore about it he pulled her up by her waist and rested her back against his chest.

"I want your beautiful lips around my dick." His breath tickled her ear as he ran his hand up her stomach and palmed her breast, massaging her soft skin. Warmth bubbling in her stomach as he pinched her nipple roughly. He let go and stepped away from her pulling off his boxer shorts before he sat on the bed behind her, feet planted on the floor.

She stood very still. Her cunt was so wet. She could feel it soaking the top of her thighs. She watched his chest, breathing deeply watching his muscles constrict and release. His dick was hanging alert between his legs and her stomach flipped.

"Get on your knees." She bent her knees then bought her hands to the floor. She was on all fours, waiting. "Come here."

She shuffled forward, breasts bouncing as she did, until her face was right in front of his dick. She could see the tip glistening from his own arousal and she just wanted to lick it. So she did. She stuck out her tongue and licked the tip slowly, tasting his bitter come.

She couldn't wait, didn't want to tease him so she shuffled forward again sitting back on her feet. She placed her hands on his thighs, licked her lips and took him into her mouth. Not all the way just so the tip disappeared then let it slip out again pushing her tongue onto the underside.

He moaned deliciously above her so she took him in her mouth again a little further. He'd twisted his hand in her hair. She bobbed mouth up and down on his dick slowly over and over again until his dick started to twitch on her tongue. She took him in until her nose touched his skin. She cupped his balls in her hand and massaged them between her fingers.

His hand in her curls wouldn't let her pull her head back. She had him fully in her mouth and tried to relax as much as she could.

"Keep it there." His voiced was strained.

She could feel his dick tickle the back of her throat and could feel herself start to gag so he let her go and she pulled her mouth off him and gasped for breath.

"So fucking good." He liked it... And oddly she liked it. So she did it again. She fed him into her mouth and took him all the way, filling up her mouth and massaging his balls again. Was it the feeling of him being forceful that she liked? Or was it the lack of breath, or that gagging that she enjoyed?

"Fuck." He whispered as he held her hair tightly pushing her face down. She felt the tickle in her throat and pulled back sharply for another breath.

"That mouth..." He grabbed her face and kissed her lips, massaging his tongue against hers. His dick was pushing into her stomach and he reached between them to push his hand in between her legs. He felt her arousal coating her lips and thighs.

"Fuck. You liked that? Choking on my dick?" He whispered against her lips. He waited for her to nod before he kissed her again with urgency before grabbing her waist, pulling her off the floor and onto the bed so she was lying on her back. He spread her legs wide and dipped his head licking from her entrance to her clit.

She was hot. Everything was warm, her skin, his mouth and it felt like her cunt was heavy. A release building so hard she was desperate for him to thrust into her.

Instead he licked her clit over and over. Circling with his tongue lightly then adding pressure and moving his tongue from side to side in rapid succession. Then he would circle gently again before more pressure. It was driving her insane. He would change pressure before her orgasm could peak.

"Draco please." She was begging and she didnt care. She would beg to let her come. Whether it be over his face or his dick she wanted the release and she wanted him to do it. "Please." He finally gave her what she wanted. He moved on top of her, pushed her thigh against her chest and thrust into her dripping cunt. She grabbed the bedcovers in between her fingers and cried out as he pumped into her, her walls clenching around him. He bit her lower lip and growled as he forced his dick further and further into her pussy.

She tried to push her hand in between them to touch her clit to bring her release but he grabbed her hands and held them above her head continuing deeper and deeper, thrusting longer and longer. It felt so fucking good. It felt like she was on the edge of a tall cliff and all she wanted to do was to jump off into the deep and feel the warm water surround her body.

Her eyes snapped open as he pulled out of her, grabbed her bottom and flipped her over on the bed. He was back inside her immediately and she cried out as he stretched her in this new position. Her stomach and breasts were flat against the bed and her legs spread out as he drove into her pulsing cunt. He bent over her and bit her neck and shoulders as he continued slamming in and out over and over. His hips slamming into her bottom. Bringing her to the edge but not letting her fall. The bedsheets were still gripped between her fingers, the only release she could get, digging them further and further until her fingers were numb.

He moved again, lifting her hips so her knees were supporting her on the bed. He placed his hands on both of her arse cheeks and pulled them apart as he pumped quickly into her, fucking her from behind. His dick pushed against her g-spot and tears filled her eyes, she was moaning loudly begging him over and over to touch her.

 _"Let me come. Please Draco. Touch me make me come. I need this. I need you. Please."_

His hips smacked against her bottom over and over thrusting harder and harder until he reached round her stomach pushing his finger into her clit and rubbing furiously.

The heat in her body reached boiling point and bright light flashed white across her eyes and she screamed her release digging her fingers further into the sheets. Her orgasm rolling and rolling as he continued to thrust in to her, come seeping out of her pussy around his dick. His hand move from her clit to dig into her hips to push his orgasm through as her walls pulsed around his hard dick.

Her knees buckled and she fell forward onto the bed, Draco falling on top of her as he bit her shoulder and groaned grinding the last of his orgasm in her sensitive pussy until he stilled, breathing heavily in her ear.

He was still inside her when he kissed her neck. She strained her neck round to reach him, kissing and nibbling his lips as their breathing slowed to a normal rhythm.

He kissed the back of her neck as he slowly pulled out of her pussy and then collapsed onto the bed next to her on his back. She felt his warm come seeping out of her onto the sheets but she was too tired to move.

He spanked her on the bottom out of the blue. She yelped and then giggled burying her head into the bed. "Oh Merlin." She muffled into the sheets, not knowing what words could describe how she was feeling. Elation. It had been hot and sexy and rough, just the way she liked it. And he had given her the release she needed. The release that her body had been needing all day. And her body was his body only. The only body he would touch, taste, tease.

She turned her head and rested it on her arm to look at him, smiling when she saw her was doing the same. He smiled too and they lay there for a while, not talking yet it never became awkward.

"I don't know about you but I'm staving." He said after some time, rubbing his hand over his stomach.

"I was going to order take out tonight." She mumbled out of the side of her mouth.

"Are you inviting me to dinner?" He cocked an eyebrow at her trying to look surprised.

"It's Thai food not the Ritz." She joked as he turned to her and wrapped an arm around her back then squeezed her bottom.

He kissed her lips lightly and smiled. "Well as you asked so nicely..."

.x.

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Going to be quite a few more chapters to come! They are both such complex characters not wanting to give too much away so whatever their relationship is... it's going to take some time to establish.**

 **Plenty more for me to play with ;)**

 **Please review and let me know what you think.**


	9. Plus One

The rest of Tuesday night was a blur. They ate Thai food in their underwear on her bed discussing the Bevan meeting for Thursday. He stayed over but left early Wednesday morning with a passionate kiss and an ' _I'll see you later_ that made her heart melt.

She had a smile on her face all day and surprisingly it flew by with her and Draco finalising the propositions for the meeting the next day and before she knew it, it was after five. The tall blonde knocked on her open door with a sexy smile.

"You're coming home with me tonight." It was a statement not a question and it made her stomach flutter.

"As much of an appealing offer that is," and it really was... she really wanted to go home with him, "I'm meeting a friend for a drink tonight."

"Oh right." His smile flatered and his forehead creased. "What friend?" It sounded light hearted enough but his face looked strained.

"You know him actually... Viktor."

He thought for a moment then shook his head. "I don't know any Viktor's?"

"I thought you followed Quidditch?" She was playing with him. He was still one of the most famous quidditch players on the world.

"I do... wait..." realisation set over his face. "You're meeting Viktor Krum?"

"Yeah." She said casually. He stared at her for a fews seconds then looked out of her window. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Why?" He responded with a furrowed brow.

"Because you look odd."

"No, why are you meeting him?

She shrugged her shoulers. "We catch up when he's in London."

"Oh right. How often do you see him?"

He was asking a lot of questions, it meant it was getting to him. She didn't want to make him feel weird about this. After all they made a deal... no one else. She out her quill down and sat back in her chair.

"Every few months."

He crossed his arms over his chest and looked behind him to her open office door. He looked angry. "Rekindle old feelings?" He said with a snappy tone.

She didn't react to it. Now wasn't the time for her to push him. So she shook her head and smiled. "No... would get in the way of his gorgeous leggy blonde Girlfriend he's bringing to meet me."

His face softened and his arms fell by his side, then into his pockets. "Oh."

"I'm sticking to our deal." She reassured him but she shouldn't have to. He should know... that he was the only one.

"Good." He looked relaxed and made for the door.

"Do you want to come along?" She said suddenly and far too loudly. She stood up and moved round her desk towards him. "Viktor wouldn't mind."

"No." A bit too quickly.

"No?" She was a few paces away from him.

"Not... No. I mean I just, I don't want to interrupt your night. I'll just see you tomorrow." He smiled and nodded.

"Okay."

"Have a good night."

"Okay." She was left confused in the wake if his words. Quick to say no to meeting her friend... but the again he was right. They didn't see eachother often and she didnt want to have to explain their situation to her friends yet. She didn't even know what they were let alone having to explain it to anyone else.

.x.

Hermione walked up to the board room at 2.30 the following day in preparation for their meeting with Bevan at three. Draco was due to meet her to run through the reports one last time and a few minutes after she had laid out the reports and refreshments he walked through the door.

She turned around from her position at the window and watched him as he took off his suit jacket and placed it on the back of one of the chairs.

"Hi." She said giving him a small smile. He smiled back and ran a hand through his hair, his biceps pulling at the seams of his shirt.

"Ready for today?" He asked taking a seat at the board table and pulling one of the reports towards him, scanning the pages.

"Yes. Just want to get it done now."

"Same here."

She pulled up a seat next to him and watched him review the paperwork. Watched as his eyes skimmed the page line by line and how he mouthed along to the words he was reading. She wanted to be open and honest with him and just ask him outright, _am I your girlfriend?_ – but she couldn't bring herself to say the words.

Yes they were now exclusive... but what did that really mean? That they just had sex with each other and no one else, or would they go on dates? So many questions she had for him and she was worried about saying the words. Worried about what he would say.

She hadn't realised he had finished reading. He placed a hand on her skirt and rubbed lightly along her thigh. "You're thinking."

"I always think."

"What about?"

 _Grow some balls and ask him_ \- she said to herself. Worst he says is no and she knows where she stands. "Last night, remember I met with Viktor?"

He suddenly looked worried. "What happened?" He asked moving closer to her.

"Nothing, well nothing like that... they're getting married in a few weeks in London." She said with a smile. Viktor had never looked happier and his fiance Alanna was beautiful but since the meeting she had had a burning question for Draco on her mind ever since.

"That's great news." Draco said with an honest look on his face.

"I've been invited."

"That's not surprising." He smirked.

"They gave me a plus one."

Realisation dawned over his face. He removed his hand from her leg and stood up walking towards the window. Her leg felt cold. "Who have you decided to take?" He asked coolly.

"Oh you know." She started, standing up and watching him. "I have such an active social life and meet so many eligible men I obviously have a list waiting for me to select one."

He turned to her and smirked again. He knew it was bullshit. She spent most of her spare time with him.

"Although... I spend a lot of time at work so it would make sense for me to take someone here. Someone I spend time with... so you know, we can discuss business if we need to."

"That's a good decision." He said cocking an eyebrow.

"So I thought I'd ask you." He walked back towards her.

"For business reasons?"

"Obviously, what's not to love about a day full of free food and drink?" She joked.

"Then I'm in." It was decisive and said with conviction. It made her smile. She turned around to the table happy she had made the plunge to ask the question. It had definitely paid off.

"Great." She was just about to sit down again when she felt his hands on her hips. He pushed his crotch into her bottom. She turned her head to look at him as his hands crept up her pale blue shirt and palmed her breasts. Electricity ran through her body. The slightest touch from him and she was putty in his hands.

She leant back sticking her chest out and resting her head on his shoulder. "Draco..." She whispered. Torn between the feeling of his hands on her body and the worry that they didnt have enough time.

"Granger..." He said softly biting her earlobe. It sent a shiver down her spine and she couldn't help but release giggle.

She snapped out of the trance he had over her when she glanced at the clock in the wall, 2.43; they could arrive at any moment. "We have fifteen minutes before they arrive..." She tried to move his hands off her body but he grabbed hers first and spun he round so her bottom was pressed against the table.

"Then we need to be quick don't we?" He captured her lips in a heavy kiss, taking one of her hands and moving it to the crotch on his trousers. She could feel the hardness pressing through and felt a wetness in her knickers. Excitement... nerves.

"The door... what if they hear us?" She asked pulling her lips away from his for a second.

"Then I'm going to need you to be very quiet." He ripped her blouse open her buttons popping in every direction. It was as if that was the signal, we need to be quick. He moved his hands to her skirt and bunched it up so it was sitting around her hips while she grabbed for his trousers, pulling open the belt and unzipping his trousers.

She pushed her hand into his trousers and gripped his erection in her hand, rubbing up and down and smiling into his lips. He gripped her neck, tilting her head upwards as he pushed himself into her hand.

Her stomach flipped at his hand wrapped around her neck. It bordered the line between pleasure and pain. He pushed her back onto the desk and she rested her heeled feet on the chairs they were sat on. He pulled her knickers to the side, hearing a slight tear in the fabric at his rough movements and stroked his fingers along her entrance. She grabbed his trousers pulling them down then feeling for the waistband of his boxers, pulled them down too.

His mouth pressed into her lips forcefully massaging his tongue against hers as he brushed the tip of his dick up against her entrance. She moaned loudly against his lips but the hand gripping her neck moved and covered her mouth.

"Nice and quiet now, Granger..." He smirked and pushed his dick into her hard. She half screamed which came out as muffled groan behind his hand. He gave her a few seconds to adjust to his length inside her before she looked at him urging him on. " _Do it._ " She said through his hand, gripping the edge of the boardroom table with both hands.

He smirked again and pulled out quickly, then thrust back in, over and over as her muscles clenched around his dick. She closed her eyes and let the feeling take over her body, the tingles spreading from her toes to the tips of her ears loving the feeling of his dick fucking her pussy over and over. It was rough and it was fucking beautiful.

He kept checking the door behind her making sure no one was coming up the stairs and the look he gave her every time he turned back to her was of pure lust. Who knew he was such an exhibitionist, excited by the thought of someone walking in on them. It turned her on too. To think they were minutes away from being caught.

She felt her arousal building inside of her. He took his free arm and wrapped it around her back pulling her closer so he could fuck her deeper and it pushed her over the edge. She nearly fell back against the desk had it not been for his arm around her back supporting her. Wave after wave of ecstasy washed over her as she relished in the feel of his dick fucking her sensitive cunt.

She cried loudly through his hand but he pulled her close so she was flush up against him and continued to fuck her hard, her juices dripping out of her pussy. He moved his hand covering her mouth in between them and pressed hard on her clit. She hadn't come down from her last orgasm and the pressure he was putting on her clit pushed her over the edge.

She bit her lip to stop herself from screaming and fell back against the desk. He watched captivated as her breasts bounced against the force of his thrusts.

" _Fuck_." He whispered as he grabbed her neck with both of his hands and pumped his dick hard into her before he came deep inside her pussy with a loud groan.

She watched his face as he closed his eyes and fell forward, hands still wrapped around her neck, falling closer and closer towards her until his body was flush against hers and his face buried into her hair.

After a few seconds he pulled back and kissed her lips, softly but trying to catch his breath. His dick twitched inside of her and she cried out. He placed his hand over her mouth again and chucked.

He moved off her and slipped his dick out of her dripping cunt. She made to move and lift herself off the desk but he placed a hand on her stomach keeping her in place. Watching her. Hair ruffled, shirt ripped open, knickers pulled to the side, legs wide open and his juices seeping out of her.

"Fucking perfect." He said, eyes like fire. She clenched the walls inside her pussy and felt more of their combined come slip out of her entrance. He watched as their come fell from her pussy and dropped onto the table. "Fuck."

 _Click_

His head snapped towards the door as muffled voices were heard down the stairs. 2.56 read on the clock. He lept back and bent down to pull up his boxers and trousers while she scooted herself off the table, pulled her knickers to cover herself and pulled down her skirt.

Draco ran a hand through his hair then turned to her as they heard steps on the concrete staircase. He held out his wand and pointed it at her, and she watched as the buttons of her shirt reappeared and closed up as if he hadn't ripped it open ten minutes ago. He then nodded to her, stood straight and gave her a wink.

"Just through that door there." She heard Masen, Draco's assisant say.

Draco stuck out his hand and walked towards the door. "Bevan. Good to see you again."

.x.

 **Sorry for the lengthy gap between the last chapter and this one! Have been working on a post-war dramione fic called _Ashes_ so _Rules_ has been on the back burner but I should have the next chapter up within the next week!**

 **Hope it was worth the wait!**

 **Please continue to review! It gives me the confidance to continue writing this :)**


	10. Absence makes the heart angry

"I'm going away for a few days on business."

It was Friday morning and Draco had been in Hermione's office for forty minutes reviewing the finally signed paperwork from Alfie Bevan. She looked up at him sat in the chair in front of her desk.

"What business?" She asked.

"Just side piece I'm working on. I'm going to need you to look after things while I'm away."

She wasn't expecting an invitation, but she wanted one. She wanted him to say come with me, lets make a holidays of it, but he didn't. Maybe he was meeting with someone else.

Or maybe she should stop being a moronic jealous woman and just go with it.

"When are you leaving?" She asked slowly drawing her quill across the parchment and signing the top piece of paperwork. She pursed her lips and blew across the fresh ink to dry it before passing it to him.

"Tonight." He plucked the parchment from her outstretched hand and scratched his signature just below hers.

"How long for?" She signed the next piece of parchment and pursed her lips again, blowing steadily over the ink.

He watched her pursed lips closely then took the parchment from her hand. "I'll be back Wednesday."

Five days away. A while five days without him here. She signed the last page, blew again over the ink and passed it to him. He signed the two pages quickly then placed them to the side. "I wouldn't trust this place to anyone else."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you."

He held her gaze, his ice grey eyes making her cheeks flush and he stood up from his chair slowly, placing his hands flat on her desk. Her heart started to race with excitement. "Granger..." His silky voice causing her stomach to knot.

 _Knock knock_

Draco stood up straight as the door opened and in walked Masen. "Mr Malfoy, Floo call from Mr Zabini in your office."

"Can you tell him I'll call him back later?" An air of frustration in his voice.

"He said it's urgent."

Draco looked and Hermione and mouthed _'f_ _ucks sake'_ before shaking his head and plastering a fake smile on his lips. "Come see me later... to finalise the Dakin proposal." He winked and the knot in her stomach tightened.

"Sure thing _boss_." She saluted him as he reached her door and he smirked her way before closing the door behind him.

They hadn't talked about their impending date since she had asked him yesterday but she hadn't felt the need to bring it up again. He was coming to Viktor's wedding with her. She may have spun it as being a day of free food and drink and made it seem like to was a sensible decision for him to come because of their busy work life, but she so desperately wanted him to go. With her. Just as her date. Not as her boss, or as an old acquaintance or as anything else.

She had been worried about the wedding since she asked him yesterday to be her date. Having no idea what their relationship was would be hard to explain to Harry and Ginny who would be there too. Even she didnt know what they were to one another. Should she keep up the pretence that this was a business decision to them too? Publicity perhaps for the company? The media would be there no doubt. Maybe she could spin it to them that way.

She didnt know why she was so worried. It wasn't like Draco and Harry were the way they were back in their school days. They had a mutual agreement to keep up polite conversation and keep their interactions to a minimum and for the most part that worked. But how would her best friend react to seeing her with him? He knew she worked for him and that they had a good working relationship now despite his reservations after she initially took the job.

As for Ginny, her and Draco could talk Quidditch for hours. That she had found at one of the companies charity events when she had made her come along. Ginny being a famous Quidditch player meant the attention was on their table and Draco had spent the majority of the night buying them both drinks and talking Quidditch.

She had two weeks to establish what they were, then she would go from there. After all what was the point in worrying if she hadn't even broached the subject with him yet.

So she didn't. She put it to the back of her mind and focussed on the Dakin report, getting it ready for the review with Draco this afternoon.

.x

At four she walked the length of the company towards his private office and knocked on his door. She waited for a call from inside but none came.

She knocked again and waited a few more seconds before trying the handle. Locked.

"He left this for you." Masen walked over and handed her a wax-sealed note with her name written across the front.

"Where's he gone?" She asked confused, waving the paperwork in her hand at his assistant wondering what she was supposed to do now.

"Emergency with Mr Zabini. He's not back until Wednesday now." Not even a goodbye.

"Thanks." She walked quickly back to her office and slammed the door behind her. She looked down at the note in her hand but threw it across the room. She was so angry at him. He was so busy he didnt even have two minutes to pop his head round her door and say goodbye? And now all she had was a note. It probably took him longer to write the note than it would have been to actually come and see her.

She wanted to rip the note open and read what he had to say but a sudden worry rushed through her - What if he was calling things off and leaving so he didn't have to see her? - she thought.

She stood against the door for five minutes before her resolve faltered and she grabbed for his note on the floor by her bookcase. She ripped open the seal and unfolded it. Within a second her heart hitched in her throat.

 _Emergency._ _Had to leave. Hold the fort._

.x.

Was it possible or a person to be angry for five days straight? Of course it was and Hermione was proof of that. Not just angry at someone where you are angry for a few minutes then get distracted and go about your day until you remember again. It was an constant state of anger. A kettle full of anger, boiling over and over and over, not being able to switch off.

At first, on Friday she was angry because he left her without a goodbye. He left without even popping his head round her door and telling her in person. It would have taken the same amount of time to write the note he left her than to say a quick goodbye to her.

It could only mean that he didn't want to see her. That he didn't want to be around her. That he didn't want her.

So then she got angry at his cowardice. At his lack of discretion. His selfish nature and his completely obvious intentions.

She got angry at the fact that he couldn't just come out and say it - _no this is going too fast, I cant do this it was supposed to be sex nothing else, this can't go on any longer._

Then the tears came. Big angry tears that she hid behind large glasses of wine. The more she drank the angrier she got and she wrote and re-wrote him a letter three times before the quill slipped from her hand and she passed out on her sofa.

When she woke she ripped the letters up and burnt them to a crisp in her fire. Then she went shopping, bought herself two new dresses, three new pairs and shoes, a new set of sexy underwear and five new books. She got angry because she would have no one to show off the underwear to. And even if she did she wouldn't want them.. she only wanted one man.

She had dinner with Ginny and Luna, lunch with her parents and went to see Harry and Ron, filling her time with people who wanted to see her. She got angry because he didn't want to see her.

Monday she got angry because as soon as she got in, she realised he had left her no instructions about what she was supposed to be doing. After six colleagues had asked her to do things that he usually did she locked herself in her office and worked until gone seven. The same happened Tuesday and Wednesday and by the time she left Wednesday evening she didnt even eat before she went straight to bed. Now she was angry at him because he made her not eat. And Merlin, did she love her food.

Thursday was no better. The fucking wanderer had not returned and she was still picking up his work on top of her own and by lunch she was exhausted. And angry because she was tired and she couldn't function properly when she was tired. She rested her head in her hands on her desk, taking two minutes to re-group and re-focus.

 _Knock knock_

 _Fuck off_ She screamed internally wishing whoever it was would just leave if she didnt answer but a few seconds later they knocked again. She lifted her head and sighed deeply.

"Come in."

As soon as she saw the flash of blonde hair pushing her door open she closed her eyes and rested her head in her hand again. _Not now please not now._ The anger inside her felt like it was about to burst. She looked up at him and he smiled at her. He fucking _smiled_ at her.

"What do you want?"

"I'm back." He smiled again, moving closer to her desk.

"I can see that."

"How have you been?" He asked.

"Very busy." It was snappy and obvious. His eyebrows drew closer into a frown and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I can imagine it's been a tough few days so do you want to take tomorrow as holiday and have some time before the party?"

"Party?" She asked confused.

"The quarterly party."

 _Shit_ \- she thought. She'd forgotten all about it. Every three months Draco threw a party for the company to say a thank you to the employees for their hard work. It was the last place she wanted to be tomorrow night. In close proximity to Draco, with alcohol and dark corners.

"I've got too much to do." As she picked up her quill she noticed her hands shaking then felt her heart beating like a drum in her chest.

"I can handle it." He said.

"I'm fine." She started writing on the paperwork, not even words just shapes.

"Okay..." He looked confused. "I just thought you've done a good job and you should be rewarded."

"A good job?" She asked incredulously. "Draco, I've been drowning here without you."

"From what I've heard you handled it well."

"If you call _'handling it'_ panicking and locking myself away so people dont come in to my office, yes I handled it very well." It was laced with sarcasm and her breathing was becoming more erratic.

"You've done a better job than me." He smiled.

"Yes I suppose I have. I wouldn't leave my second in command with no instructions... I wouldn't leave and not check up on them and most of all I wouldn't leave a _fucking_ note."

He stared atat her for a few moments then turned around and pushed the door shut. When he turned back around he looked worried. "I told you it was an emergency." It was barely above a whisper.

"How long did it take to write that note? About as much time as it would have been to pop your heard round my door and let me know?" She sat back in her chair and crossed her arms.

"Hermione..."

"Did you take the Floo?" She interrupted.

He swallowed. "Yes."

"So in fact you had to walk past my past my office from yours, to leave."

He held up his hand towards her. "In hindsight..."

"It was ridiculous." She interrupted again and his head tilted to the side.

"You're mad at me." He stated.

"Yes, I'm mad at you!" She couldn't control her voice. It was shouted at him. She looked down at her desk and took a deep breath.

It was a few seconds before he spoke. "Are you upset because I didn't see you before I left?"

"Don't start this." She shook her head.

"Start what?"

"Making this about _us_."

"Is there an _us_?" He waved his finger infront of his chest, towards her then back to him.

"Isn't there!?" She shouted but he didnt say anything. There it was, confirmation he thought there was nothing. They weren't anything else to eachother than people who fuck one another for comfort and for something to do.

"Look I'm sorry, Blaise needed me."

"I needed you." She whispered.

"Did you _need_ me... or did you _want_ me." She looked up into his piercing grey eyes. His chest was heaving, breathing heavy and staring at her across the desk. Lips parted, hands by his side.

"It's the same thing." She said slowly.

"No it isnt." He said shaking his head and stepping closer. She didnt want him near her. She was supposed to being strong. "Hermione..."

She stood up quickly pulling her bag from the floor and stuffed some paperwork inside it. "You know, actually I will take tomorrow off. In fact I'm taking the rest of today off too because I've been working my ass off all week for this fucking company whilst you haven't even been bothered to check in on me once."

She stepped around her desk and stormed towards the door. She felt his hand on her arm and she tugged it away, tears glossing her eyes and she reached for her office door.

"Hermione wait..."

\- But she was already out of the door and storming across the main office. In seconds she was swallowed away by the green flames but not before she saw him staring at her from her open office door. Her heart sunk further as her feet hit the floor and she smelt the familiar smell of her home.

.x.

She didn't want to go to the party. She wanted to stay in her bed and wallow like she had done since she had stormed out of work.

She had written her resignation letter no less than six times and torn it up and placed it into the fire. She didnt want to leave. She loved her job. But she couldn't keep working with Draco, not when her feelings for him were getting in the way. It was messing with her head and worst of all it was messing with her job and she hated lacking in her job.

Eventually she snapped out of her slumber and showered. She selected a red figure hugging dress that had a simple square neck and ended mid calf. Her hair was in loose curls falling down her back and a light layer of makeup with nude lipstick finished her ensemble.

By the end of the night she would have handed her resignation to Draco effective immediately and the thought made her heart sink to her stomach.

 **.x.**

 **Dum** **dum dumm!** **Join** **us next week for another exciting installment!**

 **Sorry for the delay again. Trying to get the new chapters out every week but I'm starting a new job and it's all a bit manic!**

 **Apologies for the lack of smut in this one but bear with... it's coming!**


	11. Resignation and Indignation

It must have been over an hour since she had arrived at the party and the blonde she had been searching for was nowhere to be seen. She wanted to hand it to him directly and to relish in the look on his face when he saw her resignation. It was sort of cruel, relishing in the misfortune that this news may bring him. On the other hand he might be happy. Happy that he didn't have to do it himself, or have the awkward conversation about the end of whatever they were to one another.

He made it very clear over the past week that he didnt care enough to check in on her, whether it be for work or personal reasons so why should she care about how this would affect him or the business.

She was just draining her glass of wine when she felt a hand press against the small of her back and a whisper in her ear. It tickled her insides, warming her up when all she wanted to do was stay cold and indifferent.

"You look good."

"Malfoy." Cool, calm and collected. Just like his ice grey eyes.

"Malfoy? Okay if you want to play... Granger." His silky voice said her last name as he skimmed his fingers along her waist and moved in front of her, leaning his arm against the wall.

"I'm not really in the mood." She looked off into the crowded bar, looking for no one in particular.

"Oh no?" He furrowed his brow.

"No."

"Then what are you in the mood for?"

"Good wine and decent company. I'd like to enjoy my last quarterly party as much as I can."

She saw his features shift out of the corner of her eye to confusion.

"Your last party?" He questioned tilting his head at her.

"Oh right. Shouldn't have said anything until I gave you this." She reached into her bag passed him the wax sealed parchment. "My mistake." She smiled sweetly up at him.

"What is it?" He turned it over in his hands.

"Why would I ruin the surprise?" She bought her glass of wine to her lips and drained the liquid.

He watched her wipe away the wetness from her lips and place the empty glass on a table to their side before she turned to him with an innocent look on her face.

"Hermione..." He pleaded.

"My resignation." She gave in. He held her gaze as if not quite believing what she was saying then moved quickly and ripped open the seal of the parchment. His eyes were scanning the page for confirmation but she spoke before he had time to finish.

"I wont be coming back on Monday. I know the process, gardening leave for all account managers because of confidential client information you wouldn't want me to get my hands on. Its only fair."

He looked more confused than ever and lifted his head slowly until their eyes met. He looked between her brown eyes and took a small step away from her.

"I could take them all." No smile, no smirk. "They would follow me in a heartbeat but I wont. It wouldn't make me very creditable to future employees."

"Who offered you a job?"

"No one."

A pause then he shrugged his shoulders. "You're just leaving?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

As if he even had to ask. As if it wasn't obvious.

"You don't want to do this now do you?"

"I do." He stepped closer.

"You really don't have a clue..."

"Is it the pay?" He said it quickly as if that's really what he thought it was.

She shook her head. "It's not the pay."

"Is it the job?"

She shook her head again. "It's not the job."

She stared him down. He ran his hand through his hair, looked around the room as if someone would give him the answer. Then he stilled and his eyes met hers again. He held a finger to his chest.

"It's me."

Then she smiled. At least he wasn't entirely naive to the situation. He must have known. After she stormed out yesterday, surely this shouldn't have been such a shock. "Bingo. This past week has really opened my eyes to what an awful person you are to work for."

His face changed then and he shook his head. "It's because of us."

Just as she always had. She didn't answer. Just pushed it back on him... pushing him. "You said there wasn't an us."

"No I didn't."

"You implied it." She raised her voice snapping at him.

"I certainly didn't." He snapped back at her.

She looked around the room to make sure no one was listening. "I'm not doing this with you." Luckily everyone was occupied and too drunk to care.

"What exactly are we doing?"

She waved her finger between their chests. "This fucking merry-go-round that we find ourselves in every time the discussion of us comes into play." The cool and calm Hermione was losing her cool fast. He seemed to know just what buttons to push, infuriating her and exciting her.

He on the other hand, being initially irate was now calm and collected. "Wouldn't it be better if we were just honest with one another."

"Yes it would." She snapped again, silently urging him to do just that. Be honest and it all goes away. _Draco, please._

"Well be honest then."

She wanted to scream at him. _How do you not know? Cant you tell, you idiot!_ However much she wanted to say it to him she couldn't. She had never put herself out there before and she wasn't about to start.

"This conversation is about the job not about this." She waved her finger between them again.

"I somehow feel _this_ has got everything to do with the job." He mimicked her. "In fact _this_ , if I'm right is the reason why your resignation is in my hand right now. Not because of this past week."

"You're deluded." She crossed her arms and gave a small chortle. He was right.

"And you're fucking stubborn."

"I'm stubborn!?" She was fucking stubborn.

"Yes, and this conversation has just proven how fucking deluded _you_ actually are."

She took a few moments to take it all in. Everytime it would end up in an argument. Everytime.

"And this is us. This is what we do. Every time." Neither of them would give. This, the reason why she made the decision in the first place. This, not the future she wants. Someone equally as stubborn as her and both not wanting to give anything away to the other. Walk away now, just like you planned. She waited a few more seconds. Pleading with her eyes.

Nothing.

Enough now.

"If you would excuse me, I'm going to get shit faced on your expensive wine." With those last words she tore away from him, heading straight to the bar and wiping the first sign of tears away from her eyes.

.x.

She watched him talking to Masen in the corner of the dimly lit bar and draining Fire Whiskey, glass after glass. He watched her too. Ever since she had walked away he had been watching her. She could feel his eyes on her wherever she went, whomever she spoke to. She also couldn't go ten seconds without double checking where he was, who he was talking to, whether she had gotten to him.

The annoying thing was, he looked normal. He was chatting and laughing and drinking. And that hurt. It really was a nail in the coffin for them. He really didn't give a single fuck about them. Or the fact that she had quit her job- something no doubt he had been wishing for.

She was listening to a conversation between two of her colleagues but not listening. Just looking at them whenever he looked her way, so she could nod and smile and laugh and make it looks like she was having a great time. When actually inside it felt like her heart was aching. She tried to rub the pain away. Why she thought that would work, she didn't know.

It could have only been half an hour since their conversation and Draco was taking to the stage at the back of the bar, as far away from her as he could be. Every quarter he would make a short speech about the contributions of individual employees. Annoyingly is was really good for morale. He really did know how to run a great business.

She watched as he climbed the stage steps, a full glass of Fire Whiskey in his hand. When he reached centre stage he took out his wand and placed the tip to his throat.

"Sorry to interrupt your evening, I know you're all far too busy getting shit faced on the expensive drinks..."

His eyes found hers and whilst there was a lot of cheering from her colleagues and giggling from others. She knew that comment was made to make her feel uncomfortable. So she lifted her glass into the air and silently toasted to him. Just to piss him off.

"but as usual, I just want to say a few words." He looked around the room, addressing his staff and smiling down at them all. The warm lighting softened his features and fuck- did he look stunning.

"This quarter really has been the best we have ever had. It's down to each and every one of you for your hard work that we are able to do things like this for you and long may it continue." He lifted his own glass into the air quickly mimicked by his devoted following around him.

"As you are aware I have been absent from the office for the past week and I'm pleased to finally be able to tell you all what I've been up to."

A waitress passed Hermione with a full tray of Champagne and she waved her down, plucking the glass with the most silky liquid it could contain before she moved over to the bar and took a seat. She watched him shuffle and begin to address the adoring crowd again.

"Six months ago my friend, Blaise Zabini came to me with a business proposition. A smart, well thought out proposition that if successful could change the face of modern wizarding medicine as we know it. From a young age I have always been interested in medicine, especially the power of potion making – not to blow my own trumpet but it was something I always seemed to be good at and enjoy."

He smiled as if remembering a happier youth, but it quickly faded as he continued.

"As always I had family commitments that came before my own needs but when this proposition came my way, I couldn't turn it down."

He took a deep breath, his chest heaving under the fitted, light grey shirt he was wearing. The top two buttons were open. A flash of memory flooded her vision. The tendons in his neck flexing at the touch of her lips and the sharp intake of breath that would escape his lips as she caressed his sensitive skin. She snapped out of the memory and refocused on him on the stage. The man she was mad at, rather than the man in her memories. The man she was walking away from for her own sanity.

"For some time I have been preparing for some big changes. Last week I spent a lot of time travelling to meet with the separate members of the board to discuss the future..." He locked eyes with her. "And to discuss my stepping away as UK Manager."

A serious of shocked gasps rang throughout the room as he broke the eye contact. There had never been a time where she had wanted him to look at her again, more than right now.

"I will remain CEO and be involved in major decisions but the day to day running of the company will be no longer be my task to bear."

She was dumbfounded. He was stepping back... so her resignation was absolutely pointless. Worse than that, as if the idea had never entered her mind before that moment – she may never see him again after tonight.

"The board were very keen to have someone replace me as the UK Manager as soon as possible and we're all in agreement about who should take over this position... as I'm sure you will all be in agreement."

Someone else in his office, someone else... not him. Not that it mattered. She couldn't very well retract her resignation now. She had let her emotions get the better of her and it had bitten her on the backside.

"Even though its been less than a year since they started, the amount of time and effort they have invested has meant that our client base has nearly tripled in size in the past ten months."

Her breath hitched in her throat.

"I know for a fact you all think highly of her," he cleared his throat, "myself included."

She didn't even notice her heart racing. It had happened so suddenly but now it was banging against her ribs. Pumping blood into her ears.

"Her sheer persistence is immeasurable along with her intelligence and for anyone unlucky enough to be on the receiving end of it – her wit and sharp tongue are unparalleled."

Faces turned her way and smiled, whispers around the room turned her cheeks pink. That's when their eyes met again across the dimly lit room and his stare made her skin hot. The fire igniting inside her, burning for him.

"Whilst a formal discussion is still to take place, Hermione Granger was the only name that resounded from every member of the board, believing unanimously that she was more than capable of running this place."

The whispers turned to murmurs and agreeing smiles and nods. She could barely see him over the heads turned her way.

"So if you would raise your glasses and join me in a toast to her immense capability, extraordinary drive, exceptional passion and to hopefully, her acceptance of the job."

He lifted his glass into the air.

"Hermione."

 **.x.**

 **'No** **smut?** **Again?' - I hear you cry!**

 **I'm sorry! But stick around to the next chapter... Hopefully you wont be disappointed**.

 ** _sassanech_ \- Man, I love you're reviews!**

 ** _Guest:Jen_ \- You say what I'm trying to do, it makes me so happy it's coming across!**

 **Thank you to you all for the reviews** **. - I'm hoping to get the next chapter up within a few days!**


	12. Confessions and Closed doors

The hard beating of her heart continued as she finally managed to pull away from the smiling faces of her colleagues asking questions she couldn't yet answer. Not until she saw him. Not until she spoke to him. She walked the room her thudding heartbeat matching her steps on the floor, searching for a flash of blonde hair she could find.

Finally she saw it. A brief profile of his face as he stepped through the open door towards the back of the room. She smiled and nodded her way through the crowds careful not to invite a conversation and distract her further from her goal. Him.

She stepped through the door into a corridor. To her right was a window looking out over the grounds of the bar. It overlooked a canal and she watched for a second as she saw a barge pass by, happy, laughing shadows filling her senses until it disappeared from sight. She turned to her left and followed a staircase up until it reached a closed door. She grasped the handle and pushed the door open slowly.

He was stood at the edge of the roof terrace, his hands flat against the concrete edge and looking down at the canal. He hadn't heard her arrival so she watched him from her position. She watched him staring blankly at the barges' passing by whilst the fairylights hung arcoss the terrace made his eyes glow. She watched him straighten up and take a deep breath before he reached for his glass and took a long swig of Whiskey, before he replaced it back on the ledge.

He noticed her then, from the corner of his eye but he didnt turn to face her. Her just returned to his watch on the canal. Watching the boats moored up and listening to the sounds of his employees laughing and joking below.

The silence was deafening. Filled with everything she wanted to say. Just as soon as her apology had slipped from her lips, he spoke.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't want you to resign."

Their words overlapped in the silent space and she urged herself to keep going.

"I'm sorry I push you."

"You wouldn't be you if you stopped pushing people." He said, turning her way,

"I mean, pushing _us_." She said trying to hold her own against his glassy stares.

" _Us_?"

He turned around to her and rested his back against the concrete balcony. She watched as he struggled to find his words. He looked everywhere. He looked at the floor, at the fairy lights glowing over their heads, lighting up his face. And then he looked at her. His eyes large and round and glimmering.

He looked at her like the first time he saw her after the Christmas party last year. She didn't really know what type of look it was she just knew she loved the way he looked at her. Like it hurt him. She didn't want him to be in pain... not like that, but just that he was feeling the same internal struggle that she was. That it wasn't just her, torn between her urgent feeling and her rational mind.

"Tell me what _we_ are to you." He urged to his feet.

 _You are everything to me._

"I don't know." It was half true. She knew what he was to her, but not what they were to her. "I never... you never tell me how you feel. It's never an honest conversation with us."

He ran his hand through his hair and shook his head. "You're baffling you know that? Because you're speaking these words as if it's just me. When it's you too." She looked at her own feet. "You've never once told me how you felt. Never once been honest with me."

She was ashamed because it was true. All this time and she hadn't once just said... something, anything. "It's hard with you. You seem so closed off all the time."

She looked back up at him and he shrugged his shoulders. "And you're not exactly the same?" He asked.

She didn't know what else to say so she shrugged her shoulders too and let her arms rest by her sides. He watched her for a few seconds then let out a huff of exhaustion.

"Hermione, the rule we set; to not let us interfere with work; well it interfered." He stated.

"I know. That's why I resigned."

"I know." He nodded his head slowly. "I also know that I like what we have. I like us. But it's not enough for me."

She wasn't enough for him. Just as she had thought. It hit her like a tonne of bricks. She was lost for words. "I... I..."

"It's not enough for me because I want more."

And just like that the bricks that had fallen on her had vanished and she felt light headed. She watched in a blur as he pushed himself off the ledge and began slowly walking towards her.

"The proposition from Blaise was not only agreeable to my business life but to my personal life too. I wanted to step away from the business and let you take over, meaning we... us." He stopped a foot away from her. "We can give us a proper go."

She was stuck in her place, watching his face waiting for her reaction. But she couldn't move, only open and close her mouth. This is what she had been waiting for. For him to open up and be honest yet desipte him being so open now, his words had caught her off guard. Then his face changed.

"Unless you don't want this... Don't want us. Then if that's the case..."

"I want you." She said abruptly. "I want us."

The smile on his face crept in so slowly she was able to watch every wrinkle in his forehead, every line by his lips as they curved in happiness.

"Come here." He whispered.

The shadows over his face moved as she stepped closer. When she was right in front of him, he stroked his thumb over her cheek. She moved her hands to grip his waist and pull him closer. The ache in her heart that she had been feeling for most of the evening lifted as he placed his soft lips to hers and pushed his hand into her hair.

You know that feeling you get when you've had a long day and all you crave for is a hot soapy bath so wash your worries away? Well kissing Draco, kissing him was like slowly sinking yourself into that hot bath and feeling the ache between your muscles slowly disappear. That's what he did. He made her aches disappear. He made her worries leave her, if only for a few moments she was completely immersed in him.

His tongue tickled her lips and she opened her mouth to him, massgaing her tongue against his whilst he slid a hand round her back and left it just above her bottom, gripping slightly incase she dare move away from him. He broke the kiss but kept their close proximity, his breath tickling her nose as he spoke.

"I want you to go downstairs and have a drink, relax with everyone. I need to do the rounds for an hour or so then I want you to go to my house and wait for me there." He kissed her forehead lightly then moved to whisper in her ear. "I want you to take off your clothes, all of them and go to my bedroom. I want you to lie down ontop of the sheets and I want you to wait for me." His hand gripped her bottom tighter and a rush ran through her body. There was no end of excitement when it came to what even his whispers could do to her... or what his hands could do.

She moved away from him, only a fraction so she could press her lips against his and breathe him in. "One hour... however will I cope." Then she patted her hand on his chest and stepped away from him. She let herself take him in, rake her eyes over his flushed cheeks and dark eyes before she bit her lip and shook her head. Fuck - she didn't want to leave him. Yet she took a deep breath and turned herself towards the door, but before she got there it was slammed shut infront of her and large hands gripped her hips, spinning her round into his arms. As she crashed into his strong chest, excitement bubbled in her stomach and she smirked at him urging him on. Her heart was already starting to race as she watched the glowing lights dance in his sultry eyes.

"I can't wait." He whispered before she was against the door, his lips pressing desperately onto hers and his fingers gripping her hips while he pushed his own into her. Heavy breaths followed his grinding crotch then his hands pulling her dress up until it was bunched up around her bottom.

She giggled into his mouth at the de javu she was experiencing, remembering being pushed up against the door of the restaurant cupboard barely two weeks ago. Back then she was angry at him, hot and angry. Now she was happy and excited but still so wet for him and his touches.

"We seem to be in this situation quite often." She broke the kiss giggling still. He pulled back from her and put his hand to her neck, gripping lightly as he pushed her further into the door.

"This isn't going to be the last time I get you against a door." He said pushing his hand into her knickers and sliding her fingers down to her entrance.

"Is that a promise?" She gasped as he slid his finger inside her slowly and curled them up inside her drawing a delicious moan from her mouth that made him growl into her ear.

"Yes. You naughty, naughty girl." He nibbled at her ear lobe and pulled his fingers out of her, skimming towards her clitoris. When he reached her sensitive bud he pushed mercilessly in hard circles whilst his heavy breaths tickled her ear in time with his relentless touch. Her hands were turning white she was grasping his shoulders so tightly and it spurred him on. The hard she dug her hands into his skin the harder he pushed.

Within seconds she moaned loudly, closing her eyes and letting her head fall against the cold door as he circled his fingers until she saw blinding lights across her eyes. Roll and roll, wave after wave of euphoria washed through her body and she gasped for breath. He moved his hand away from her sensitive bud and released her neck taking her face in both of his hands and pressing his lips to hers in a breathy kiss.

"One hour, Granger."

. **x.**

 **I know you're going to be mad it's only a small lemony part to this chapter but I needed them to finally realise their feeling for each other and I think this chapter does it justice! Hermione is so vulnerable because of their past so Draco needs to be the one to take the first step. What will happen when they get back to his house in the next hour...**

 **Thanks for the blooming awesome reviews! You guys are amazing!**

 ** _Sassanech_ as always - your review makes me happy!**

 ** _Malfoylover-ish_ I hope you weren't too disappointed with the lack of smutty goodness... I promise... it's coming!**

 ** _Websterdevil_ I hope to explore their personal relationship more now their working relationship will disappear. Thank you for your lovely words and I'm glad you feel what I'm trying to put across.**

 **-Any suggestions are welcome, how do you see their relationship forming?**


	13. Changing the Rules

She replayed the past hour in her head. How he had followed her back down to the party and kissed her softly on the lips before she slunk undetected back into the horde of her drunken colleagues. She reached the bar and ordered a glass of Champagne and saw him out of the corner of her eye re-enter the party.

It was amazing to see how relaxed he was. He was making his way around the room, laughing and joking whilst she was still finding it hard to keep her heart from jumping out of her chest.

She tried to make polite conversation, asking if people were having a good time but as they answered, her eye was on the clock. Watching the little hand on her watch tick slowly towards quarter to nine.

For the forty three minutes and sixteen seconds that she managed to stay at the party her body did not relent. The jolt of nerves and electricity she felt every time the locked eyes or every time she remembered what he had said and did to her on the roof was almost unbearable.

At eight thirty three she said her goodbyes to the uninteresting intern she was currently talking to and she made her way over to him. He caught her eye as she walked over and he introduced her loudly to his adoring crowd.

Here she is he said with a devilish grin and she responded formally, I'm leaving now- but thank you for a great party. Groans around her signalling the upset from her colleagues at her early departure so she had to make up and excuse, I have some plans tomorrow and I need to be up early. His response in front of the crowd, Come see me Monday, I can run through the offer - yet his eyes burned through her saying something completely different.

She glided on a cloud to the exit with a rush in her stomach. Just before she walked through the door she looked back and he was there. Talking to someone but looking at her, following her until she gave him a small smile and a don't be long look.

Now she was lying on his bed, free of any clothes as per his strict instructions and wishing he was here next to her, on top of her, inside her. Finally they had established the lingering question over what they were.

We can give us a proper go.

His words ringing round her head causing a smile from ear to ear to grace her lips. And now she was lying on his bed and waiting for him to get here. So they could finish what he started on that roof.

Hermione had time to think. She was headstrong and determined and however excited she felt when he told her to do something that related to their shared intimate moments there was always that part of her that fought back. They may have managed to establish their feelings in some way but it didn't mean she should just lie here and wait for him.

She wouldn't be herself if she always did what he wanted. And for some reason tonight she felt she had something to make up for.

After making up her mind, she slipped her undearwear back on and made her way to his living room. She found a record she liked and set it to play while she took a seat on his soft grey sofa. She looked around the room realising that she had never been in here alone.

There were six pictures in this room. Two large prints of some modern geometric patterns with greys and yellows that seemed to match the room perfectly. The other four pictures were of him and his friends. She recognised Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson straight away and the other two after she had gotten up for a closer look, turned out to the Goyle and Nott.

She heard his door open, then footsteps on the tiled flooring and then the sound of the door closing behind him. She turned around and he smirked as he walked through the door and discarded his suit jacket on the armchair in the corner. His eyes trailed her body from top to bottom and she smirked at him as she rested her bottom against the sideboard.

"Are you looking for a punishment, Granger?" She pulled her fingers through her hair and smiled at him. As he began to step towards her she held up her hand to stop him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm changing the rules."

His head tilted to the side in confusion but he matched her smile, watching her curiously.

"Take a seat." She held out her hand ushering to the sofa on the otherside of the room.

"On my own sofa?" He asked, loosening his tie from around his neck and unclasping his top button. She raised her eyebrows at him and he smiled again. After a few seconds and a few thumps of her heart against her ribs, he sat down.

"Now what?" He asked as he sat comfortably in his seat, his arm placed casually on the armrest and his fingers lightly touching his temple.

"So eager?" She joked.

"Do you know how much reserve it is taking, not to grab you and fuck you against that wall?"

It sent filthy images flashing across her mind and a rush of arousal to her knickers. "I hope a lot." She smirked trying to act as cool as she could.

She pushed herself off the sideboard, stepping towards him. "The rule is: I touch you."

"There has never been a rule where you can't do that."

"The rule for tonight is: I touch you, you can't touch me."

"That's..." He was shaking his head in defeat, "not fair."

"That's the rule."

He studied her as she dropped to her knees right infront of his open legs. He was looking at her, everywhere. His eyes roaming over her body and her face and finally resting on her rosy lips. He lent forward, as if to try to kiss her but she placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back into his seat.

"Do you remember what you did to me earlier?" She rested her hand on her chest and dragged it slowly down her stomach.

"Yes."

She reached the elastic band of her underwear and dipped her fingers below. He lent forward, his lips slightly parted as he watched the spot where her fingers had disappeared.

She remembered the chill she felt as he crept his hand into her knickers on the rooftop earlier and she wet her fingertips between her legs before she curled them inside herself.

He was breathing heavily watching the way her hand moved excitedly in her knickers and he loosened his tie further as if to give him more air to breathe.

"Fuck." He whispered as he pulled the tie off his neck and pulled it through his fingers. "Take off your underwear, I want to see you."

She stopped briefly and smirked at him, pulling her fingers from her pussy before she stood up then turned her back to him. She slowly unclasped her bra from behind her back and drew the straps across her arms and let her bra fall to the floor infront of her.

She watched him over her shoulder as she hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her knickers and bent over slowly as she pulled them down her legs. It was how he had liked it a few weeks ago and she was delighted when she heard him moan. "I want to bury my face in that beautiful cunt."

Merlin, did she want that too. Desperately. But this was different tonight and she wanted to show him just how much she wanted him

She turned back around to face him and he had lent as far forward as possible, as close as he could get to her without touching her.

She pressed on his chest once more, pushing him back against the cushions and fell to her knees once more in between his legs. Her fingers then slid slowly down his chest, undoing each button on his shirt. Her fingers then fell to his crotch where she could feel his dick, already so hard and twitching against her fingers.

She unclasped his belt, unzipped his trousers and moved his hips as she pulled them down his legs to pool at his feet.

She lent inbetween his legs and briefly stretched to place a small kiss on his lips. He pressed his lips into hers trying to keep the contact but she had moved, leaving his lips for his neck. He thrust up into her in frustration and let his head fall back on the sofa, his fists at his sides clenching and unclenching. She kissed and licked from his collarbone all the way over his chest until she reached his underwear.

She kissed the tops of his legs and the sides of his chest and she ran her fingertips over the outline of his dick and it twitched repeatedly again under her touches. Finally after teasing him enough, she pulled down his underwear to his knees. His dick sprung up into her face and she looked up at him and licked her lips before she blew lightly onto the tip.

"You are such a fucking tease, Granger." He said as he ran his hands over his face and placed them behind his head.

"You like sucking my dick don't you?"

She nodded and held his gaze as she licked his length, circling her tongue around the tip. She could taste his precum and the excitement bubbled in her stomach.

"That's it." He whispered as she pursed her lips around his tip and sucked lightly, pressing her tongue against the underside of his dick. "Fucking hell." She felt his hands creep into her hair, slowly tickling the nape of her neck and she pulled her mouth away from him and let it fall onto his chest. She took a hold of his wrists and pressed them into the sofa by his sides.

"I said, no touching." She said defiantly. He huffed in frustration and shuffled on the seat. She loved having so much power over him. However domaneering he could be when it came to sex, he was still excited by her taking control. It was still turning him on and she loved that she could do this to him. To watch him excited and frustrated and needy, all for her was something that made her more aroused as the minutes ticked by.

She licked his length again and then took his tip into her mouth, sucking and licking until she sunk her mouth down until her nose met his stomach.

"Fucking hell." He moaned again.She glanced up at him. He was beautiful. His hair was falling over his wide eyes and he was breathing heavily, mouth slightly open. He smirked at her as she pulled her lips back up his length then sunk back down straight after, eliciting a series of curses from his mouth. She could see his fingertips digging into the sofa. The tendons in his hands flexing every time she dipped her head back down. She carried on for a few more minutes, loving the sound of his moaning and the dirty words coming from his mouth.

After a while, when she could hear him panting harder and gripping the sofa tighter, she stopped. She sat back on her heels and watched him. The seconds went by and he watched her with what looked like anger on his face. It was only frustration but she relished in it anyway.

"Don't leave me like this." Was he begging? Had she actually made him beg? It sent a rush through her and she so wanted to leave it there. To walk away from him but she knew he wouldn't stay still. He would follow her and he would grab her and fuck her hard until she came and that thought made her want to do it. But she had already made up her mind about the way she wanted tonight to go.

So she climbed on top of him, straddling her legs either side of his. She sat slowly down on him and rubbed herwet pussy along his hard dick. His hands rested either side of her calves and he watched her rock her hips over him. She ran her fingers over his chest then onto his shoulders. She lifted herself up so her breasts were near his mouth. She teased his mouth with her nipples and he licked his lips and stuck out his tongue hoping for a taste that she never gave him. His breath made her nipples harden and she wanted his mouth round them, so suck and bite at them but she refrained, dragging her fingers back across his chest.

She sat back on his knees and ran her hands over her own body, touching her breasts, circling her nipples and pinching them while he watched her fingers in a trance. She dipped her hand lower, tracing a pattern over her stomach before he fingers delved to her pussy. He bucked his hips, trying to push himself into her but she lifted herself off him.

"You have no idea what you're in for later." He whispered as he watched her wet fingers circle her clit.

"Why don't you tell me?" She jibed him as she rubbed her sensitive bud, pressing the pad of her finger harder against it while she rubbed her wet pussy along his dick.

"I'm going to tie you up and I'm going to touch you and tease you but I'm not going to let you come. I'm going to bring you to the edge over and over again and then I'm going to stop and I'm going to start all over again until you can't take it anymore, until you fucking beg me, until you are screamingmy name forme to fuck you."

"You promise?" She whispered, stilling her fingers and placing them to his lips. He licked her coated fingers as she took a hold of his dick and pressed the tip in her wet entrance.

"I promise." He whispered back. She placed her lips to his, kissing him with force while she sank onto his dick. They moaned into each others mouths and Draco grabbed her hips as he held her in place.

He swore again, taking her lower lip into his mouth dragging it through his teeth. She ground herself into him, feeling his dick deep inside her as she rocked back and forth onto his hips, kissing him slowly.Shecould feel herjuices seeping out of her and onto him. Not only had she teased him but she had teased herself and she was so close already.

He opened his mouth to her, their tongues meeting as she lifted herself on her knees until just his tip was inside her and then she sank back down again. She repeated this over and over again and he slid his hands from her waist up to her breasts, pinching her nipples as she fucked him slowly. He slid his hands back down over her waist and reached round to her bottom, digging his fingers into her skin and pulling her cheeks apart. He then started to thrust in time with her as she whimpered into his mouth, his dick rubbing against g-spot and she didn't know how much longer she could last.

He started to guide her up and down, faster and faster until she was taking his dick inside her hard and fast and she was crying out for release. She could feel his laboured breaths against her lips as he moved his hands from her bottom, slid one round the back of her neck and the other to her clit. His thrusts became erratic as gripped her neck pulling her back into him as he circled her clit with the pad of his fingers.

Hermione couldn't help the cry that left her lips as wave after wave of euphoria crashed over her. Her muscles pulsed around his dick, pushing him over the edge and he came with a moan a few seconds later.

Sometime later they lay intertwined on the sofa, her head resting on his chest and her hand tracing light circles on his stomach. He had pulled a blanket over them both and he had his eyes closed, tickling the skin on her shoulder and breathing into her hair.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" He asked lazily into her hair.

"Nothing." She replied, watching the way his skin was pebbling under her strokes.

"Not anymore."

"Oh?" She asked, turning her head to press her lips against his chest.

"We're going for dinner."

She lifted her head and looked at him, he opened his eyes slowly. "Are we?" She asked. "Like a date?"

"Seen as though we have never been on one before, I think it's probably best. And it would be weird for us to have your friends wedding be our first official date."

"Okay." She nodded before she replaced her head on his chest, smiling like an idiot and thankful he couldn't see her face at that moment.

She didn't know how long they lay there for in the silence and the comfort of each other before she felt his hands begin to roam over her skin. He stroked one hand down her back to her bottom and the other from her neck to her chest, palming each breast in his hand before he spanked her hard on her bottom.

"What was that for?" She cried.

"Oh, I think you know." He said smirking. He reached behind his head under the cushions where he produced the tie hehad been wearing earlier that night. He grabbed herhand and began knotting the tie around her wrist, and with a devilish grin he growled, "Now, for your punishment."

* * *

A/N: Happy Friday! Back with a bang! (hopefully) Fuck,I forget how much I love writing these smut scenes! Why did I ever stop updating this fic?

Thank you for all the reviews so far. All of you that reviewed the last chapter made me so happy! I agree this is exhausting! Half of me just wants them to scream I love you! - but that isn't them... and it would be waaay too easy.

Please leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter.

Elle x


End file.
